


我和麻煩製造者的逃亡日記

by Koala1412



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: 架空AU，OOC，有BUG，狗血小白文主CK，有水托他們製造了一場綁架案——不想向命運妥協的富家公子卡卡和窮小子Cris一拍即合...塞爾吉奧是花花公子，費爾南多是在醫院裡工作的護士，兩人是炮友關係...
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇別名是Deal，是以前看時間規劃局的衍生產物，雖然本篇跟電影的內核完全不同  
> 我就是很喜歡這種兩人在逃亡時開始日久生情的設定，不過這篇在細節上的處理也不是很好，或許有機會的話會再寫姐妹篇吧。

希爾格娜把手機輕輕地放在黑色玻璃桌上，她微微笑了，用手把蓋住了耳朵的頭髮撥到了腦後，她看着眼前的食物，又看了看坐在她眼前的男人。

“親愛的，你不吃嗎？”希爾格娜故意把聲音放輕。

男人正在面無表情地扭過頭看着另一方，他在看着那些掛在牆上的壁畫，但眼神十分空洞。

希爾格娜承認這個男人真的長得十分好看，他的五官清秀，輪廓在被昏暗燈光的照射下顯得十分柔和，那濃密漂亮的睫毛在臉上落下了倒影，希爾格娜的目光緩慢地落在了男人那雙跟她經常保持距離的柔軟唇瓣。

她認為他笑起來的樣子會很好看，但這男人對她總是十分客套，就算在她面前笑起來，也只是抿着嘴微微笑了起來就算了。

“里卡多？”希爾格娜留意到男人還在發呆，便又溫柔地叫了一聲。

里卡多轉過頭來，看着希爾格娜，然後才拿起刀叉。

“啊...你覺得好吃嗎？”里卡多看着希爾格娜，雖然臉上有讓人覺得親近的感覺，但在他的眼神裡卻發現不了一絲一毫的愛意。

他不愛這個女人，儘管別人都認為他們是天作之合，而且他們都被外人稱為金童玉女，但只有局內人才知曉，他們是因為對方家族的生意才被牽上一起。

希爾格娜也不愛他，她只是故意讓自己做得更像一個合格的未婚妻，她看着里卡多，心裡暗自想像婚後的生活。

她微笑，稍稍點頭，她不習慣給予過多的反應，起碼只限於對里卡多才不敢，因為這個男人總是有種不讓人走進他內心世界的感覺。

吃過晚飯後，里卡多體貼地把希爾格娜送回家，他坐在車裡看着希爾格娜推開已經有些生鏽的圍籬，他嘆了口氣，像是放鬆了似的，他重新振作，開車離開。

另一邊的世界比起這裡更加狂野，昏暗又曖昧的光線散在空間，這裡播放着嘈雜的音樂。

克里斯單獨坐在吧台，他正在品嚐一杯長島冰茶，他看了看周圍，這裡的人很多，調情的句子和粗俗語句在這裡顯得格外平常。

他嘆氣，這裡的氣氛讓他煩躁，他喝了一大口冰涼的液體，離開酒吧，他走到附近一家便利商店，用了剩餘不多的零錢買了一罐啤酒，還是這個味道比較好，也喝得習慣。

他拿着啤酒走在後巷，突然走着走着就突然踢到了一點東西，他仔細一看，竟發現那是一個男人的屍體，他吓了一跳，他不想惹禍上身。

隔天的黃昏彷彿來得比起往常還要更加早，里卡多穿着一身西裝，他站在玻璃落地窗前，面無表情地看着窗外的花園，他咬了咬柔軟的唇瓣。

父親的聲音在他身後響起：“嘿，早安。”

里卡多沒有轉身，他不喜歡這裡的一切，一段貌合神離的愛情、家庭背景和來自雙親給予的壓力就像是一層又一層的枷鎖，把他困住。

他在一年後要接手父親的生意——管理銀行。

所以父親經常讓他陪伴自己去一些有重量級人物出席的場合，打算和一些有勢力有名氣的人士打好關係，想必到時候會更加得心應手。

無奈里卡多本人最煩這種應酬，要他一個晚上都要掛着虛偽的微笑和那些只懂金錢的商人談論着當今的經濟發展，這簡直難受得要死。

宴會的來賓要比想像中要多上幾倍，里卡多拿着一杯紅酒和一位老先生在談話，那位老先生不像是那些只懂得金錢和古董的人，他和里卡多一樣都很欣賞斯蒂芬·金的作品。

但在談話中途他就被父親打斷了，他不好意思地和對方道歉，就走到另一邊和一些商人打着交道。

克里斯在此刻正在男廁所，他擦了擦臉上的水，這些天來都十分倒楣，之前他不小心踢到了那男人的屍體，然後打算溜走的時候就被一位小混混看到，幸好走得快，要不然他早就在警察局了。

褲袋裡的手機突然響了起來，克里斯連忙接聽。

“我一定要走...”克里斯有些激動，電話另外那頭是他的朋友塞爾吉奧。

“你不怕呀？”塞爾吉奧比他還要更加冷靜。

*  
里卡多不想再待在這裡，他跟父親說他身體不舒服，并謝絕家人的陪伴，家人見他如此強硬，也因為這裡是公眾場合，所以又不好說些什么了。

他獨自一人走到停車場，父親他們應該會坐別人的車子回家，他走到一半才發現好像有點奇怪，他發覺後面有人跟蹤他，他拼命逼使自己冷靜，他放慢腳步。

克里斯走在他的身後，看着他的身影。

里卡多越想越怕，便加快腳步，在打算打開車門的時候，就被人扣着他的脖子，鋒利的刀子幾乎要與他的脖子有親密接觸，他慌忙停下動作。

“你想幹嘛？”里卡多問。

“你要幫我！”克里斯貼在他的耳邊説。

在之後，里卡多被威逼讓克里斯上了車，克里斯開着車子，里卡多的雙手被人綁住，他看着旁邊的男人。

男人的五官端正，有一頭清爽的黑色短髮，總的來說綁架他的人是位帥哥。

“你是雷特銀行的繼承人，對吧？”克里斯笑了起來，里卡多奇怪地看着他，“你值多少錢？”

“你想要錢？”里卡多問，但他不害怕，他只想離開那個家，不想被人安排命運，也不想娶一個與他毫無感情基礎的女人作為妻子。

克里斯點頭。

“我們做個交易怎么樣？”里卡多忽然感到了可以改變命運，他不害怕眼前這個人。

“嗯？”

“你想要我家銀行的錢，我可以幫你，但你要答應我，你要幫我離開西班牙。”里卡多說，他語氣沉穩，他認真并自信地看着克里斯，見他不開腔又接下去說：“要是你不答應我的話，我會保證你一分錢都拿不到。”

“這聽起來挺公平哦。”克里斯笑了笑，現在這裡已經不是里卡多熟悉的區域，你甚至可以在這裡的路邊看見流浪漢。

“你幫我好嗎？”里卡多誠懇地說。

克里斯停了車，轉頭注視着他，然後露出微笑說：“Deal！”


	2. Chapter 2

里卡多抱着胳臂，他仔細地打量這間簡陋的房間，克里斯利落地脫了上衣，露出腹肌，他一屁股坐在沙發上，里卡多一時覺得窘迫，他故意不把視線放在克里斯的身上。

他走到沙發，坐了下來，他轉頭看着克里斯。

“你會做飯？”他在剛才見到了克里斯的開放式廚房。

克里斯挑了挑眉頭，他點了點頭，回答：“我的廚藝還過得去，你呢？”

“嗯...我很少下廚，所以不太擅長這些。”里卡多有些害羞，他不擅長和人打交道。

“我可以教你。”克里斯耸肩，隨口笑着說，他不經意地忽略了里卡多的眼睛上閃過一絲羞澀，里卡多看着他，用手指了指他，揚起嘴角，說：“呃，我想洗澡。”

“浴室在那邊。”克里斯指了指左邊，里卡多順着看了過去，看見了那扇門，然後又看了回來，點了點頭。

“但衣服...”

“我家有浴袍。”

“看不出你家也有這些東西...”里卡多笑了，“我以為你只有內褲。”

“呵，你這個富家子弟是瞧不起我嗎？”克里斯撇了撇嘴，里卡多伸出手，面無表情地說：“把浴袍拿來。”

“你還真喜歡使喚人啊！”

到了深夜，兩個人趴在柔軟的床上，里卡多穿着純白色的浴袍，這件浴袍有點大，衣領敞开。

他的頭髮有點濕，多餘的水順着髮尾緩緩地滑落，落在脖子上，沾濕了鎖骨。

“所以你要怎么樣？”克里斯眨了眨眼睛，他不敢去瞄人家的領口。

“嗯...你的價碼起碼也要五百萬。”里卡多想了想，才開口，他忽視克里斯的驚訝表情，真是的，這傢伙真是那銀行的繼承人嗎？

“那么多？”

里卡多自信地點了點頭，又擺擺手，克里斯真受不了他這個樣子，他就是一副自信滿滿的表情和認為所有人事物都是十分簡單明瞭的單純性格。

“我要離開這裡，我不想回去。”里卡多厭煩地皺了眉頭。

克里斯好笑地看着他，要是讓他成為里卡多的角色，他一定會開心死，什么都不做就有成千上萬的財富和連鎖銀行，會有一大堆倒追自己的性感女人，這種生活跟他現在的簡直就是天差地別，他們的命運根本就是互相顛倒過來的。

“為什么？”克里斯好奇地看着他，他嚴重懷疑他根本就是抓錯了人。

“在那裡我沒有自由，我不想過那種被人安排好的生活，我也不想跟一個根本沒有感覺的女人結婚。”里卡多說這話時，臉上有些沮喪，嘴角溢出苦悶，看得出來他過得并不好。

“所以...我要幫你離開這裡？”

“嗯，你說過你會幫我的。”里卡多點點頭，他突然抓住了克里斯的手，克里斯連忙把手收了回來。

“你叫什么？”克里斯趕快用問題堵住里卡多的嘴巴，不想變得更加尷尬。

“里卡多。”里卡多微笑。

“我叫克里斯。”克里斯微微一笑，有禮貌地說。

里卡多爬了起來，他伸出右手，臉上的笑意仍舊保留在臉上。

“合作愉快。”

克里斯猶豫了半刻，便握住了里卡多那溫暖的手掌。

隔天，里卡多的家人真的報了警，里卡多換了一個新手機，不讓家人找到他，他把車子泊在附近的停車場，用一張大布把車子蓋好，新聞每天都有播這則新聞。

克里斯已經在電視上見過那傢伙的照片已經有了好多次，但不幸運的是，他的樣子被那閉路電視拍了下來，克里斯嘆了口氣，心裡希望幸運女神站在他們這邊，他可不想坐牢。

里卡多穿着克里斯幫他買的新衣服，他坐在沙發上喝着一杯熱牛奶，他這個模樣倒不像是被人綁架的，他留在這裡覺得十分自由，不用再刻意顯得自己是位紳士。

他張開雙腿，大口地大口地喝着東西，你要知道他平時在家裡是不能坐成這個樣子的。

“舒服死了！”里卡多大聲地說，克里斯拿着一條毛巾擦乾在自己臉上的水。

“嘖，都快到黃昏了，要行動了吧？”克里斯無奈地看着他的樣子，然後耸肩又指向門口。

“哦，等等。”里卡多說。


	3. Chapter 3

雷特先生不得不承認他在接到了電話的時候真的十分激動，他在警察的同意下接聽了電話。

先說話的是克里斯，就像電影那樣，克里斯用着那套爛大街的台詞在和雷特先生提出他的要求，在雷特先生得知了那個價碼的時候，他差點要說出一些不紳士的句子來反擊。

他不想把五百萬給予一個不務正業、作奸犯科的小混混，但到他聽見了里卡多的聲音時開始有些動搖，里卡多也從電話另外一邊聽見了他母親的哭泣聲。

“我很好。”里卡多垂低腦袋，小聲地說，街上的人都在打量他和克里斯的衣著服飾，因為他們穿得十分神秘，里卡多穿了件連帽黑色外套，帽子蓋住了他那柔軟的頭髮，他正在捂住嘴巴，他的旁邊站着一個帶上了口罩和眼鏡的男人，那人正是克里斯，他穿着一件運動外套和一條長褲，他們兩人站在電話亭裡。

這次的談話很快就結束了，他們故意來到另一區的電話亭來打電話，因為他們知道警方會追蹤到電話亭的位置，所以不能選在克里斯家附近的電話亭，免得失敗。

事後，他和里卡多分別脫下帽子、口罩和眼鏡，他們坐車去回家的附近吃晚餐，克里斯挑了好多間餐館讓里卡多來選，但里卡多厭棄那些地方髒兮兮的。

到了最後，還是有間小小的餐館讓里卡多滿意，他們找了個角落坐了下來，里卡多沒想到他會坐在一間平民餐館裡，手上拿着一份破破爛爛的菜單。

服務員一直站在他們的旁邊，掛着笑容，克里斯其實不太明白為什么那些服務員都會怕客人進來不點餐，然後都會一直在催促你趕快點餐。

到了最後，有選擇困難症的里卡多只好點了和克里斯一樣的——凍檸茶和海鮮焗飯。

其實里卡多很少會來餐館吃飯，他今天是第一次，給人的感覺就像是個小孩子初來乍到，什么都不會的樣子，他的腦袋搖來搖去，看來看去都不知道什么時候會消停，克里斯托着下巴，沒好氣地打量着他那好奇的樣子。

“這地方很特別...”里卡多笑了笑，又調皮地眨了眨眼睛，這時他們的檸茶到了，克里斯把其中一杯推給他。

“這東西你喝過嗎？”克里斯已經在喝了，乾澀的感覺好像突然消失殆盡，口腔裡充斥着檸檬味兒。

里卡多拿着長長的匙子學着克里斯那樣戳了戳那幾塊沉在底下的檸檬，他甚至還在杯子裡看見了檸檬的種子在茶裡飄蕩，他懷着好奇的心理品嚐了這杯東西。

他平時喝慣了拿鐡，偶然喝一些別的飲料也好像很不錯，他倒覺得眼前這杯東西給了他一種清新冰冷的感覺。

在吃飯的時候，克里斯留意到了里卡多吃東西時的樣子十分優雅，他莫名地覺得好笑，里卡多那正正經經的樣子在這間平民餐館裡顯得格外奇特。

這間餐館時不時都會傳出一些粗俗的字眼，里卡多拼命讓自己能夠把它們忽略。

這些食物他很少會吃，或者說他很少嘗到這種味兒，他在之前吃的都是正規的西餐，銀製的餐具會一一擺好，有些是拿來吃餐前小面包的，有些是拿來喝湯的、有些是來吃正餐的......

而且碟子上的東西都很少，像是冰山一角，醬汁被故意散在碟上，因為西餐十分講究賣相。

哪會像他現在這盤焗飯那樣？不過味道還是可以的啦。

里卡多吃飯的速度有點慢，他的嘴唇受不了熱，克里斯真覺得他是被放在櫃子裡的一個精緻的陶瓷小娃娃，看他那副樣子好像是養在溫室裡的玫瑰花，看起來像是易碎品。

皮膚很白，頭髮也洗得很乾淨，小玫瑰花穿着一件黑色的大外套，模樣乖巧，這樣看起來貌似還有點像高中生。

他拿過杯子喝了一小口，然後嘴唇離吸管，看着克里斯，緩緩開口說：“你有帶紙巾嗎？”

“成功的男人是不需要帶這些東西的。”克里斯笑得輕挑，他托着下巴，也收到了里卡多的一個白眼。

里卡多不想用手擦，只好伸出舌頭舔了幾下，泛着水光的唇瓣在此時惹得某人又再次慌忙躲避不敢看。

“我有點困了...”里卡多揉了揉眼睛，他的確是想睡覺了，不知道怎么的，忽然覺得吃飽了就想睡。

樂於成全他人的克里斯嘆了口氣，他在口袋裡掏出錢，然後看了看里卡多，不客氣地說：“你的那份呢？”

“你很小氣欸...”里卡多咬着飲管，然後伸手拿出錢包，拿出一張鈔票擺在桌子上，克里斯拿着那張鈔票，看着里卡多神色自若地把錢包放回原位，然後他站了起來。

“怎么？你要留在這兒洗碗？”里卡多挑了挑眉头，嘲笑地問，克里斯也站了起來，問：“你要請我吃飯？”

“你不想也是可以的啦。”里卡多無奈地看着他那婆婆媽媽的樣子，克里斯露出微笑。

付完錢便離開了，克里斯心滿意足地把錢收好，然後帶上偽裝，里卡多不敢去看他的樣子，怕會笑場。

“你這樣很好笑...”

“嘿！”克里斯似乎想到了什么，“我們明天搬屋好不好？”

里卡多認為這只是一個笑話，他笑呵呵地搖了搖頭，克里斯拎着他的其中隻手。

“看來我還是買錯尺码了。”克里斯笑了笑，里卡多把手收了回來。

“快點回去吧，我想洗澡。”里卡多皺起眉頭，克里斯開始懷疑這傢伙有潔癖。

在他們同居的第一天，也就是昨晚，他已經覺得里卡多有點煩，每天洗兩次澡，衣服穿得整整齊齊，如果衣服上有點褶皺的話，他會立馬換掉另外一件乾淨的，而且他吃個飯都要那么麻煩，他不太習慣把所有東西都擺得整整齊齊，也覺得有東西吃就不能再厭棄其他那些有的沒的東西，只可惜里卡多他全都做齊了。

回到家後，里卡多舒服地泡了個熱水澡，這讓克里斯十分心疼他的錢包，他通常為了節省金錢都會用冷水來洗澡，而且他不會泡浴缸。

當克里斯洗完澡後卻見到了里卡多再次把他的床鋪佔有，他再也不想睡那張不好睡只好坐的沙發了。他掀開被子，把差不多要睡下的里卡多從床上扯了下來。

“怎么了？”里卡多的左手被他拎住、扯高，他用右手擦了擦眼睛。

“你去沙發上睡，這床是我的。”克里斯嚴肅地說，可里卡多不害怕，他笑了笑，這讓克里斯更加生氣。

“我不想睡沙發。”

“啊他媽的！我真受不了你，我超級後悔綁了你回來，噢靠，天哪你是有病吧？”克里斯開始爆發，“睡不睡沙發這事先不談，你啊洗澡能不能用冷水，水費是我交的，噢拜托，我知道你是很富有，但你能不能體諒我這平民百姓？”

“克里斯，我...”

“閉嘴！我還沒有說完！克里斯連忙打斷他，”你有飯就吃，挑來挑去你當挑女朋友啊？我真受不了你！你現在去睡沙發！”克里斯用另外一隻手指着門口的方向，他終於爆發了。

里卡多默默地別開頭去，克里斯看着他的表情，里卡多緊咬着嘴唇，而且，最重要的是他的眼睛也開始紅了。


	4. Chapter 4

克里斯一時以為自己眼花，他眨了眨眼睛，仔細地看了看里卡多的表情，他停了下來，不再破口大罵了。

里卡多不知道原來自己做了那么多讓克里斯不高興的事，內疚感浮在心裡，把他壓得難受，眼睛慢慢地看不清楚東西了，他的淚水快要掉出來了，實則他不是個柔弱的小姑娘，但克里斯在咆哮的時候可真的把他吓壞了，況且他從小到大都沒有被人這樣罵過。

每次做錯事反而都是大人們輕輕地拍着他的小腦袋，小聲小聲地跟他說道理，不會一下子直接罵人的。

克里斯嘆了口氣，無論自己有多生氣也要記得這傢伙是他的籌碼，而且好像是自己說話說得有點傷人了，他放下了里卡多的手，去揉了揉他那乾淨柔軟的頭髮，里卡多吸了吸鼻子，模樣怪可憐的。

“好了，餐館什么的有時候也是可以當成是挑女朋友的啦，洗澡什么的也是你愛乾淨，你用熱水洗澡代表你會享受，而交水費？”克里斯僵硬地說，他最不會安慰人了，但也只好盡力一試了，“唉...不管你洗不洗我都要交的了，哇你看，沙發也貌似很好睡的說。”

里卡多抿了抿嘴，克里斯彎下腰，靠近里卡多的臉，里卡多抬起被淚水佔領着的雙眼，而在這時，淚水卻再也忍不住地掉了下來，克里斯再次嘆息，然後用袖子幫他擦了擦臉上的淚痕。

“所以...你能不能把眼淚擦乾，然後躺回去睡覺？”克里斯的聲音比起先前真的溫柔了許多，里卡多乖巧地點點頭，然後用雙手擦擦眼睛。

“那么晚安了。”克里斯摸了摸他的頭髮，然後站直身子，離開房間，他臨走之前還幫里卡多關燈。

里卡多還是覺得不太痛快，心裡很不舒服，他躺在床上，被窩裡十分溫暖，他閉上眼睛，折騰了大半宿才睡著了。

隔天，他很早就醒了過來，他把被子疊好，然後揉着眼睛下了床，他去了浴室，把自己那頭睡得亂蓬蓬的頭髮梳好，然後刷了牙，好吧他平時習慣用電動牙刷，可是克里斯只給了他一支全新的普通牙刷，他總是習慣在刷牙前在牙刷上按了按，他的潛意識仍然認為在自己手上的還是那支電動牙刷，一按就會發出聲音。

他要努力學習過好這平凡無奇的新生活了，但不用去應酬也是不錯的，想必克里斯這種階層的人只是擔心每天的三餐吧？

他刷完牙又去洗了洗臉，昨晚哭過的眼睛在此刻卻顯得明亮動人，絲毫沒有留下痕跡，這讓他舒了口氣，睫毛在對鏡子打着招呼，他離開浴室在客廳裡找到了克里斯的身影。

他正在蜷縮在沙發上，窩在薄薄的被子裡，雙眼緊閉，似乎睡得很安穩，里卡多只是過去瞧了他兩眼，又不敢去吵他。

經過昨晚的事後，里卡多的心裡還是過得不好，他想為克里斯做一點事，想讓他開心，除此之外也能將自己的內疚刪除乾淨。

他去了廚房，在家時他也很少會去廚房，通常都是在書房裡看着那些笨重的書本。

他先是洗了把手，心情莫名緊張了起來，去做份早餐給克里斯當是賠罪也是可以的吧？

他以前曾經打算煮海鮮給希爾格娜吃，可惜那隻蟹在鍋裡爬了出來，把他吓得半死，他不懂煮海鮮，他總是不敢去用刀子分開秋刀魚的身體，有次他打算做心形牛排，好吧過程進行得很不錯，牛排也切得很好，醃製的過程也很不錯哦，煎牛排的時候簡直讓里卡多重燃了希望，但到了最後一步要在鍋裡來倒紅酒來灑酒搶火時，他卻差點釀成火災......

經過那兩次的失敗經驗後，他已經對自己的廚藝表示極度絕望，但他在今天還是重出江湖了不是嗎？

克里斯本來還是好好地在夢裡，可是卻突然被像是打破了東西的聲音驚醒，他掀開被子，跑去廚房，看着剛剛不小心摔破了碟子的里卡多，地板上躺着很多零散的碎片，里卡多的雙手舉在胸前，一副驚訝的表情。

“唉...”克里斯嘆了口氣，突然叮的一聲把他想接下來想說的話打斷了，焦黑的面包闖入了兩人的視線範圍中，里卡多大叫一聲，看着自己的心血毀於一旦。

“你在幹嘛？”克里斯忍住怒火，看着里卡多，里卡多轉頭，無辜地看着克里斯。

好吧，又把麻煩帶給他了......

”我只是打算做早餐給你吃嘛...”里卡多解釋道，“我不是故意惹你不高興的。”

“唉好啦，這些事你不擅長就交給我。”克里斯上前走去揉了揉他的頭髮，你出去等吃就行了。

“我真的不是故意讓你不開心的啦！”里卡多還是認為克里斯的心中怒火并沒平息，是在敷衍他。

“我知道，行了你的好意我心領了。”克里斯露出微笑，看着里卡多慌張的樣子，里卡多小聲地問：“真的？你不再生氣了嗎？”

“嗯。”

克里斯低頭看着躺在地板上的碎片，他暗自嘆氣，然後去拿掃把，再順便把里卡多也帶去客廳，叫他好好的呆着。

里卡多看着他的背影，他沒有說自己其實是可以去收拾殘局的，也更加没有提及過他的胃部很不舒服。

昨晚的晚飯讓他吃不慣，反正就覺得怪難受的，昨晚他睡覺為什么會折騰了那么久才能入睡也是因為這個原因，他忍不住了，馬上跑去廁所。

吐不出東西來的感覺跟他記憶中的一樣還是那么難受，他拿了自己的牙刷幫自己扣喉，但只是觸動了咽反射，也沒有把東西吐出來。

他漱了口，然後去了客廳，克里斯還在廚房裡忙着。

經過一番折騰後，終於能成功滿足克里斯的胃部，他看着里卡多喝着那橙汁，但面色很蒼白。

“你不舒服嗎？”克里斯皺了皺眉頭，里卡多點點頭說：“我過一陣子就會好的了。”

直到今天早上，里卡多除了再次打破他的失敗紀錄外，還意外獲得了一個新的稱號——麻煩製造者。

到了中午，他們隨便吃了點東西就算了，里卡多卻趁着克里斯睡午覺的時候靜悄悄地換好衣服，然後又靜靜地離開了克里斯家，他仍然穿着昨晚那件外套，他拿了克里斯昨晚帶過的眼鏡。

在家的克里斯在下午三點多的時候醒了過來，家裡靜得很，只有一些外面的車聲傳入屋子，他去卧室找里卡多，卻發現床上沒有人，浴室也沒有人在。

那傢伙不會是逃走了吧？克里斯簡直要沮喪得想哭，他的五百萬！！

但他在餐桌上發現了一張是里卡多寫給他的小紙條，說是要待會兒才回來，看完後他有點驚訝，那傢伙大搖大擺地走出去真不怕被人帶回家嗎？

“我的五百萬...”克里斯喃喃自語道。

好不容易撐到了晚上，他去廚房做晚餐了，做到一半的時候里卡多回來了，他拿着一個袋，平安無事地出現在克里斯的眼前。

“嘿，給你！”里卡多擦了擦額頭上的汗，克里斯狐疑地看了看他，然後把袋子掀開，把裡面的東西拿了出來——是一個被報紙包裹好的碟子。

“你打開看看。”里卡多雙手交叉放在背後，臉上掛上羞澀的笑容，這不同於他在電視上所露出的微笑，現在他笑得連雪白的牙齒都能讓人看見，克里斯打量着他，他平時也常常在電視看到他接受訪問，在那時的里卡多給別人一種十分紳士、不多話和舉止得體的感覺，但眼前這個男人竟然有點像是青春期少年的單純微笑。

“喂，打開看看，別發呆！”里卡多提醒道，這時克里斯才把目光收了回來，他覺得剛才的舉動好像有點不禮貌，他連忙把報紙掀開。

報紙裡包裹着的碟子映入眼簾，米白色的碟子上的邊緣刻着簡潔的花紋，克里斯覺得這很眼熟，他疑惑地看了看里卡多。

“這跟我今天不小心打碎的那個碟子是一樣的，我找了好多家才找到這個，而且這還是最後一個。”里卡多再次笑了起來，有些人的笑容是為了目的，例如想去討好別人來獲得好處而強迫自己笑臉迎人，但里卡多只是想笑而笑，這只是因為感到快樂的自然反應。

“其實你不用這樣的...”克里斯抿嘴笑了，不過他是很感動的啦。

“哦，我還買了個杯子。”里卡多把袋子裡的東西拿了出來，那是個印着很多星星圖案的杯子，他看着克里斯笑着說：“我特地去挑不是用玻璃做的，免得下次又摔碎了要勞煩你收拾。”

“謝謝你。”克里斯把碟子放好，然後笑着向里卡多說。

“那你還在生我的氣嗎？”里卡多小聲地問，他莫名地有點怕。

克里斯微笑地搖了搖頭：“嗯，不生氣了。”


	5. Chapter 5

今天晚上的飯菜都是出於克里斯手的，里卡多驚訝地看着那些冒着香氣的飯菜，克里斯拉開眼前一把椅子，坐了下來，他又去瞧了瞧里卡多，富二代正站在桌邊，驚訝已漸漸地變成了驚喜。

“你不坐下來吃嗎？”克里斯用手托着頭，皺眉看着里卡多，里卡多這才拉開椅子坐了下來。

克里斯貼心地把餐具給了里卡多，里卡多接了過來，并且禮貌地道了謝，克里斯不敢自稱是壞人，但他也算是一個不務正業的小混混，他看着里卡多那乖巧的模樣便覺得莫名的煩躁，這間屋子的擺設被弄得整整齊齊，克里斯也就更加看不習慣了。

“把你的碟子給我。”里卡多看着克里斯，葡萄牙人盯着他，完全不解他的用意，只好停了下來，只見里卡多瞪了他一眼，強硬地重覆了剛才的那一句話。

克里斯只好把碟子移過去，他奇怪地打量着里卡多，里卡多把碟子裡的肉都挑了出來，他覺得在這段適應期時都盡量不要吃一些膩口的東西，克里斯看着他把自己的碟子推回來。

“謝謝。”里卡多微笑了一下，克里斯巴不得他把嘴巴合上，永遠都不要把那燦爛如陽光的笑容暴露在空氣之中。

幹嘛要扮成一個乖寶寶？說話親切舉止優雅到底是給誰看？這裡是貧民區，垃圾桶從來在此地都是了無用途，流浪漢把這裡的公園當成是免費的假日酒店，他們把那些小孩玩耍的場景當成是「酒店」裡所設的晚宴，有些較暗的小巷裡，你甚至可以看到那些穿着性感的妓女在討生意。

里卡多雖然穿着平凡，但他的舉止完全跟這裡格外不入，也讓克里斯看不過眼兒，里卡多在這裡住了兩三天，但絲毫沒有沾上半點屬於這裡的俗氣。

“你跟在電視上看到的不一樣。克里斯喝了一口熱湯，里卡多應了一聲，瞧了他一眼，回答：“那只是穿上了偽裝的我。”

“你好做作。”克里斯隨口說了句，卻不知道自己傷害了旁人，里卡多不再笑了，他的肩膀垂了下來，他的眼睛直視着克里斯，始作俑者還在開心地夾着菜吃。

“那是裝給不在乎的人看的，現在我幹嘛要裝？”里卡多生氣了，他覺得很受傷，但一時竟沒發現自己說漏了嘴，到發現時他已經臉紅耳赤，再也說不出別的話來。

克里斯抬眼，打量他臉上的那一絲一毫的認真，然後真誠地道歉。

“我不做作。”里卡多說，“但你很過份。”

克里斯嘆了口氣，其實他的本意并非如此，其實他不想承認的是——他自卑了，當他看到里卡多在這裡并沒有受到污染、受到他的語言傷害也不記恨，還甚至想盡辦法哄他開心，他做了那么多也只是想自己能消氣，憑這幾點他就覺得自己太過小家子氣也太過惡劣。

自卑的他只能去損里卡多，這樣才能稍稍好過一點，但卻忽略了里卡多的心情。

其實，他覺得里卡多一丁點都不做作。

他們再次說上話的時候便是里卡多剛洗完澡出來，里卡多坐在床上，用浴巾擦着頭髮，克里斯走過去，坐在他的旁邊。

“里卡多？”

里卡多不去理他，克里斯很不擅長去哄人，他想起了以前哄表弟時所使出的招數，他站了起來跪在里卡多的面前，伸出雙手抱着他。

里卡多一時不知道要如何反應，他很少會跟別人有過這樣的接觸，克里斯也剛洗完澡，里卡多的脖子被那些微微濕潤的頭髮弄癢了。

“不要生氣啦...”克里斯的嗓音帶了幾分磁性，他故意貼在里卡多的耳邊低語，里卡多完全慌張了起來。

“哦...”里卡多點了點頭，他真的想不出有什么反應可以用來回應。

克里斯暗自慶幸，這招果然萬試萬靈，他放開了里卡多，去掀開窗簾，看看外面的世界。

里卡多在擦頭髮，他笑着看克里斯的背影，嘲笑地問：“你剛剛是在調情嗎？”

克里斯吓得直轉身，驚訝地說：“我是來哄你欸！什么調情啊？”

“哦，是嗎？”里卡多挑了挑眉頭。

“我先睡了。”

里卡多站起來握住他的手，微笑地問：“今晚一起睡，好嗎？”

“啊？”克里斯有些反應不過來，里卡多把他拉去床鋪上坐。

今晚是克里斯頭一次跟同性一起躺在床上睡覺的晚上。

他盡量保持平靜，其實他很不習慣有人躺在他的旁邊，他從櫃子裡拿了一張被子，里卡多把燈關了，然後摸黑爬回床上，蜷縮在自己的被子裡。

“晚安。”里卡多短促地說，因為今天下午他去了好多地方，有些疲憊便比克里斯更早睡下了。

克里斯很不習慣躺在一個人的旁邊睡覺，他轉了身，依靠外面的微光看着里卡多側身躺在自己的旁邊，他雙眼緊閉。

當他快要睡着的時候，塞爾吉奧的電話就打來了，他真後悔沒把手機拿出去外面客廳擺着，他趕快爬起來在床頭櫃拿了那部屏幕正在發光的手機。

塞爾吉奧此時跟克里斯一樣也在床上，不同的是他正在跟一位金髮美人親熱，他把人壓在身下，手肘撐在床上。

“嘿，我明天找你吃早飯。”塞爾吉奧用另外一隻手去摸美人的臉，對方害羞地別過頭，塞爾吉奧見了便覺得更加心動，便微笑地說：“你真可愛。”

金髮男人咬了咬嘴唇，只是看了塞爾吉奧一眼又羞澀地收回目光，塞爾吉奧溫柔地撫摸着美人那紅通通的小臉蛋。

克里斯心裡也猜想到好友正在做着些什么，他嘆氣，真是的在這個時候還打電話來幹什么？

“寶貝兒！哈哈哈別害羞...來，我幫你把衣服脫了......”塞爾吉奧的笑聲和那美人的聲音令克里斯有了想掛線的衝動。

“夠了，你們的聲音把我弄得很煩！”克里斯激動了起來，他還要去睡覺的，沒空去聽塞爾吉奧在調戲別人！

“好了，記得明天做早飯時也加上我一份！”塞爾吉奧說完便趕快掛線了，忙着去和他的寶貝兒溫存一番。

克里斯把手機放回原位，然後向後倒，強迫自己閉上眼睛，接受睡魔的懷抱。

他是要找時間跟里卡多去聊聊接下來要處理的事情了。


	6. Chapter 6

里卡多在清早就張開眼睛，醒了過來，窗簾并沒有合上，陽光一絲一縷溜了進來，散在房間裡，里卡多枕着自己的手臂在看着克里斯的睡顏，他悄悄地用手指掠過他的臉頰，掃過他的嘴唇。

哦，睡得可真熟呢！

里卡多打算在床上再躺上一會兒就下床去浴室梳洗，但卻被門鈴聲打斷他的念頭，他吓得縮在被子裡，心裡十分擔心是那些警察找上門，他可不想回去過那些無趣的日子。

門鈴聲不斷侵入耳朵裡，克里斯也被吵醒了，他煩躁地掀開被子，打開房門，他走到大門前，看了一眼門鏡，便安心開了門，讓眼前的紅棕髮男人走進屋。

塞爾吉奧穿了一件短袖襯衫和一件短褲，他的衣物很少會像此刻顯得整齊乾淨，他脫了鞋子，走去沙發趴了下來。

“你終於肯打掃屋子了嗎？”塞爾吉奧轉了個身，把手臂蓋在眼前，克里斯開了客廳的燈，然後叉着腰看着好友。

“你找了個新床伴？”克里斯好奇地笑了，塞爾吉奧猛地起身，抱着柔軟的抱枕，微笑地看着克里斯并回答：“對啊！”

“哦，以前那個不會幫你熨衣服。”克里斯用手指了指他，塞爾吉奧低頭看了看自己的衣服，又把目光再次落在克里斯的身上，問：“喂，你那個雷特銀行的繼承人呢？”

“在房裡睡覺。”克里斯轉身走去廚房，然後又突然想起了什么便跑去浴室。

里卡多在房裡聽到談話聲和腳步聲，看來是有客人上來了，他坐了起來，用手順了順自己那頭亂蓬蓬的頭髮。

他悄悄去了門邊，開了一條縫，外面好像沒有人，他鬆了口氣，他可不想以這副面容去迎接克里斯的朋友，浴室門突然被打開，里卡多吓得差點要喊出聲來。

“早啊！”克里斯的臉都濕透了，他擦了擦臉上的水，然後轉身離開，里卡多就進了浴室。

塞爾吉奧把克里斯拉了過來，他嬉皮笑臉地問：“你們兩個睡在一間房間裡啊？”

“我們只有睡覺，沒你想得那么猥瑣！”克里斯反駁道，一看塞爾吉奧那表情，他大抵也猜測到塞爾吉奧想表達什么。

“我還以為你們......”塞爾吉奧轉了轉眼珠子，但被克里斯打了一下腦袋。

里卡多很快就出來了，他見到了塞爾吉奧，塞爾吉奧的臉上掛上自信的笑容，兩隻手臂上都有紋身，他的頭髮是紅棕色的。

“你好。”塞爾吉奧微笑地打招呼，里卡多腼腆地回應。

經過一番自我介紹後和折騰後，三個人的肚子總算被滿足了，里卡多坐在椅子上看着手機，而其餘那兩人就走去了洗碗。

“真的擦得很乾淨呢！”塞爾吉奧用手指在流理台上擦了一下，又驚訝地看着克里斯。

“里卡多擦的，不關我的事。”克里斯在努力洗碗，塞爾吉奧拿着一塊濕了水的抹布在擦着流理台，克里斯把布收了回來，瞟了他一眼：“別在這裡濫竽充數！”

“對了，關於搬屋的事，你想好了沒？”塞爾吉奧回歸正題，克里斯搖了搖頭：“暫時先這樣吧。”

“警察有找你嗎？”克里斯問，塞爾吉奧搖了搖頭：“有，我說我已經有好幾年都沒見過你了，他們好像連你的底細也沒摸清楚。”

“你要小心點。”克里斯說，塞爾吉奧撇了撇嘴，抱怨說：“但你這次可真是把自己的性命都拿去賭了！”

“你擔心我？”

“我也是有人性的，好嗎？”塞爾吉奧白了他一眼，克里斯突然想到了一件事，然後撞了撞他，笑着問：“關於你的那個床伴，怎么樣？”

“還好啦。”塞爾吉奧擺擺手。

“他叫什么名字？”克里斯好奇地問。

“只是上過幾次，我忘了問。”塞爾吉奧耸肩，一副無所謂的口吻。

里卡多這時走了過來，戳了戳克里斯的背脊，克里斯轉過去，里卡多小聲地問：“家裡有喝的嗎？”

“橙汁，家裡還有沒喝完的。”克里斯洗了個杯子，里卡多一看便慌張搖頭：“我不要玻璃杯子。”

“再洗多個杯子很費水的。”克里斯強硬地說，里卡多猶豫了一會兒便點頭。

“那我摔碎了你會罵我嗎？”里卡多只差沒有對着手指說話，旁邊的塞爾吉奧也看得忍不住笑了。

克里斯關了水龍頭，叉着腰看着里卡多，一字一句地強調說：“杯子要是摔壞了，我就拿膠水去黏着，行了吧？”

“膠水能行嗎？”里卡多的嘴巴張得大大的，然後突然偷笑，克里斯嚴肅地說：“你比玻璃更加易碎，我待會兒就拿膠水收拾你！”

里卡多這才不再開玩笑，他蹲在冰箱，打開冰箱的門，克里斯再次開水龍頭在洗碗，他又加了句：“找到了就趕快拿出來，你這樣呆着很費電的說。”

“煩死了你！”塞爾吉奧瞪着好友，無奈地說，克里斯卻沒有生氣，不緊不慢地回應：“我有環保意識。”

里卡多拿了橙汁，把門關了，然後拿過洗好的杯子，小心翼翼地倒橙汁，再之後就把橙汁放回原位。

里卡多拿着橙汁出去了，去坐沙發。

“嘿，他可長得真好看！”塞爾吉奧笑嘻嘻地說，克里斯看了他一眼，然後關了水，拿了一塊乾淨的布在擦盤子，他說：“喜歡就拿去當你的床伴。”

“但他看起來像高中生。”塞爾吉奧搖了搖頭，他突然靈感一閃，然後小聲地說：“要是在廚房裡有你以前的小伙伴的話那就好了。”

“哦，里卡多把蟑螂趕走了，他放了藥。”

“要是有天讓他看見那些小伙伴，他一定會.......就像這樣。”話音剛落，塞爾吉奧突然抱住克里斯的腰，整個人都依偎在他的懷裡，“啊！克里斯！我好怕怕！”

“你有毛病吧？”克里斯把他推開，塞爾吉奧拍了拍心口：“相信我，我很有經驗，因為我那位也是這樣。”

“他害怕蟑螂？”克里斯把布掛好，然後把碗碟放好，他擦了擦手，塞爾吉奧搖了搖頭：“他不怕，他是故意的，這樣才有情趣，看你都會不懂這些！”

“我真巴不得你那位美人出現來把你接走！”克里斯無奈地說，可是塞爾吉奧聽了後卻笑得加開了：“欸，他待會兒就開車到你家樓下接我，我現在去找里卡多聊聊。”

克里斯沒好氣地看着他的背影。

塞爾吉奧大概到了早上十點多就離開了。

這天也過得十分悠閒，一切都十分平安，電視新聞都越來越少播出雷特銀行繼承人被綁票的消息了，反而把焦點集中在近日所發生的槍擊案。

“好啦，要是我成功拿到五百萬，你想我幫你去哪？”克里斯在吃過晚飯後把里卡多拉進房間，里卡多坐在床上，拿着軟綿綿的被子包裹着自己。

其實，里卡多想再拖久一點兒，要是交了贖金，這意味着他很快便要離開這裡，去一個什么親戚朋友都沒有的地方居住，他那時下的主意實在太過輕率，要是交了贖金，但不見人，父親一定不會放過克里斯的，他不可能因為自己想要的生活而不去理會克里斯的死活。

在這短短的相處時間裡，里卡多漸漸已脫掉了偽裝，不再刻意扮成紳士，他的笑容也變回真實，不再是只彎一下嘴角便算數了，在這裡雖然不夠家裡的豪華，但在這裡，他可以做回自己。

再拖一下。”里卡多誠懇地看着克里斯，“我覺得就算你竭盡所能地去幫我離開西班牙，我還是有很大的可能不會順利通過機場的安檢。”

“那你想...怎么樣？”克里斯疑惑地問。

“所以才叫你去拖延時間，好讓我想想。“里卡多說，語氣誠懇，他又問：“我想知道你為何有了要綁架我的念頭。”

“他們懷疑我殺了人，我需要有筆錢，懂嗎？克里斯解釋說，“我不想坐牢。”

你有做過嗎？”

“我只做過愛。”克里斯微笑地回答，里卡多厭惡地別過頭，說：“我不想談這個。”

晚上睡覺的時候，克里斯和里卡多仍然分開蓋一張被子，里卡多蜷縮在自己的被窩裡，由床頭燈所發出昏黃色光芒打在牆壁上，外面在打雷，雨勢很大，里卡多看着躺在他旁邊的克里斯。

然後他整個人都縮在被窩裡，克里斯張開了眼睛，看着里卡多在被窩裡動來動去，他又閉上了眼睛，不再理會。

里卡多慢慢地從自己的被窩裡過到去克里斯的被窩裡，然後抱着克里斯的腰，悄悄地探出頭來。

克里斯突然驚醒，才知道里卡多神不知鬼不覺地從自己的被窩裡爬到自己身邊來了。

“外面在打雷，我想抱你...”里卡多有點不好意思，他依偎在葡萄牙人的懷裡，他那兩句話簡直沒有邏輯，但在這時候他也不懂要如何表達，他只是想和克里斯親近一點。

克里斯的心臟被他吓得在狂跳，他看着乖寶寶在他的懷裡閉上了眼睛，然後又抬眼看着窗子，薄薄的窗簾沒有遮掩那雨水打在玻璃表面上所落下的痕跡，他猶豫了一下，便伸出手，搭上了里卡多的腰。


	7. Chapter 7

說實話，克里斯在昨晚真的睡得很好，一醒來便是隔天早晨了，里卡多仍然安穩地躺在他的懷裡，克里斯覺得自己就像在抱着一個洋娃娃，里卡多的臉蛋看起來軟綿綿的，應該會很好捏，他的睫毛很漂亮很濃密，嘴唇看起來很柔軟細膩，吻下去的感覺應該會不錯。

克里斯用手摸了摸他的嘴唇，手指頭上傳來的柔軟觸感令他覺得很好玩，里卡多嘟噥了一聲，但遲遲都沒有張開眼睛，看起來今次他真的睡得很熟。

其實每天早上有個人能讓你每天起床都能見到他的睡顏也是挺不錯的，這傢伙看起來笨手笨腳，但也挺善良可愛。

不知不覺在一起生活都已經有了一個星期，經過一點一滴的磨合，兩個人開始像兩個齒輪一樣緊密地扣在一起，他本來也覺得里卡多會像平時那些富家子弟那樣好逸惡勞，誰知他卻視錢財如身外之物。

里卡多忽然張開了眼睛，克里斯趕快收回了手，里卡多對他微笑，克里斯也以微笑來回應。

吃過早飯後，里卡多閒來無事就陪克里斯坐在沙發上看着電視節目，里卡多打了個呵欠。

“怎么？昨晚抱着我睡得不好嗎？”克里斯換了一個台，然後轉眼去嘲笑着里卡多，對方揉了揉眼睛，搖頭說：“不是。”

“想不到你還會撒嬌啊？”克里斯忽然笑了出聲，里卡多皺起眉頭問：“那個...昨晚那個塞爾吉奧是你的朋友嗎？”

“是啊，怎么了？”克里斯說，然後用手去順了順里卡多的頭毛，里卡多嘟噥着說：“他看起來像個流氓。”

幸好克里斯在此刻并沒有把某種食物和飲料含在嘴裡，否則他一定會噴出來的，他捂住嘴巴大笑。

“對，他是流氓。”克里斯強迫自己不再發出笑聲，他拼命點頭，“但我也是流氓，所以你要小心我啊！”

里卡多笑着躲開他的手，克里斯在撓他的腰，里卡多倒在沙發上，克里斯當然也湊過去。

“克里斯，你別這樣！”里卡多在努力地防守，但克里斯卻沒有讓他得逞，他甚至爬過去，整個人坐在里卡多的身上，去抓住他的雙手并舉高扣在腦袋的上方，里卡多笑得連眼淚都流出來了。

“看！還不是我贏了？”克里斯也笑得很開心，他向前靠，看着在里卡多瞳孔中的自己。

笑聲突然漸漸地消失，剩下了尷尬的沉默。

他們在此時的姿勢十分曖昧，里卡多的淚水緩緩滑到沙發坐椅上，他的腳在不停地亂動，像是很不安。

克里斯咬着嘴唇看着他，兩人在四目相對。

克里斯像是着了魔，雙眼幾乎被身下的男人吸引住離開不了，里卡多的呼吸開始加快，事實上兩個人的心跳都在加快。

其實，你一點都不討厭，也不做作，你甚至還有點小可愛——克里斯在心裡說。

在幾乎要吻上的時候，里卡多忽然別開頭，快速地說了句：“昨晚的衣服洗了你還沒拿去晾呢！”

克里斯突然有點沮喪，他搖了搖頭，令自己清醒過來，噢天哪，他們是在搞什么？他連忙起來，里卡多突然笑了起來，也站了起來，打着圓場，說：“那我回去房間了。”

他離開了，可惡的是他竟然有了反應，有了欲望——想和里卡多做愛的欲望。

這都是因為里卡多的大腿不停地和他的那個部位磨擦，他趴在沙發上，捂住自己的臉，迫使自己不要再想了，但他卻試圖再找尋那種難為情的快感。

里卡多心煩意亂地窩在被窩裡，趴在柔軟的床鋪上，但他選了這個地方來冷靜真的很不理智，這裡到處都是克里斯的味道。

他感覺自己的臉都快要熱起來了，剛才他們幾乎就要吻上了，要是他在那時并沒有別開頭的話，他會和克里斯來個法式濕吻嗎？

里卡多爬起來把被子扯開，摔在床上，然後又突然趴在床上。

好糾結......

到了下午，兩個人才開始了在那場尷尬的事情下的第一次談話。

“呃，晚飯...冰箱裡沒東西了，要和我出去買嗎？”克里斯撓了撓頭髮，但視線一直不敢落在里卡多的身上。

“嗯，我去換衣服。”里卡多站起來，從克里斯的身邊走過。

里卡多很少會去超級市場，他走在克里斯的旁邊，克里斯在推着手推車，他們路過了擺放各種肉類的地方。

“嘿，我還做過心形牛排呢！”里卡多笑嘻嘻地說，他把克里斯拉過去，挑了一份，放在手推車上。

“很貴欸！”克里斯一看價錢就立馬打退堂鼓，他搖了搖頭，伸手打算把牛排放回去，卻被里卡多阻止了，他攥緊克里斯的手。

“我想吃心形牛排。”里卡多哀求說，他已經很久都沒吃過這些東西了，“隨便什么都好，你就買吧，我有信用卡。”

“笨蛋，你一用信用卡他們就能查到你在哪消費的。”克里斯禁不住彈了一下他的額頭，笑嗔道。

里卡多這才不高興地拿了牛排出來，放了回去，然後又打了克里斯的肩膀一下。

“我們今天吃青菜，又便宜又好吃。”克里斯笑呵呵地指了指遠方，然後便推着車過去了。

里卡多跟在他的身後，捏着自己的衣角，低頭走着，他真的受不了每天都只吃菜，是把他拿來當白兔養嗎？好歹也給根紅蘿蔔啊！

他看着手推車裡的蔬果，克里斯摸了摸他的頭，又捏了捏他的臉。

“乖啦，寶貝兒。”

里卡多厭棄地推開了他的手，瞪着他說：“誰是你的寶貝兒？”

在超市裡走了幾個圈，也買了點零食和飲料，在付錢的時候克里斯發現里卡多不見了，他擔憂地看着周圍，但也沒能看見里卡多的身影。

他從錢包裡拿出一張鈔票，然後收銀員在數着錢，把要還的零錢放在他的手上，後面傳來急速的腳步聲，里卡多跑了過來，把一盒牛排放在台上。

“還有這個！”

收銀員面露難色地看着他們，因為他已經在為下一個客人在服務了，克里斯搖了搖頭，對收銀員說：“不用理會。”

又轉向對里卡多說：“要把東西拿回去放好哦！”

當他們抱着袋子走出超市的時候，外面已經是夜晚了，原來他們也折騰了很久呢！

里卡多不打算回家，他在超市的附近發現了一間小小的書店，他心血來潮想去看看，所以二話不說就把克里斯也拉去了。

“斯蒂芬·金...你在哪？快出來...”里卡多在書架上努力找尋熟悉的名字，克里斯則好奇地打量着這間小型書店。

這間書店的裝潢還算可以，店面看起來也不算破舊，反而整整齊齊，每個書架都是咖啡色的，這裡的客人不多，一塊塊白色的方形瓷磚在地面延伸。

里卡多總算找到了一本是斯蒂芬·金的作品，他看了看貼在背後的標籤，又看了看克里斯的背影，把書本緊緊地握在手中放於胸前，緊閉眼睛，然後才把書本放回去。

他有種大義滅親的感覺，可是真的不能把它帶買下來，雖然雷特家裡的書房也擺了很多本斯蒂芬·金的作品，但其實里卡多都把那些書收藏在一個很隱蔽的地方，因為父親不喜歡他看這些書，他說過既然你想看書，那幹嘛不看一些關於經濟學的書呢？

“走吧。”他說。

平安回到家後，兩個人總算鬆了口氣，克里斯把買好的東西放在餐桌上，但他們連鞋都沒脫就聽見了拍門聲。

是警察。

“怎么辦？”里卡多驚訝了問，克里斯馬上在房裡掏出一把手槍，他握住里卡多的手，拍門聲越來越大，他們甚至還發出了警告，克里斯開了窗，樓下對着一輛警車。

“我們要跳下去。”克里斯說，把里卡多抱起，里卡多雖然害怕，但也沒辦法，只好閉上了眼睛跳了下去，幸好這裡的樓層不高，他落在了車頂上，他的心慌得不得了，他爬了下來，看着克里斯也跳了下來。

克里斯在車頂跳了下來，拉住里卡多的手往前跑。

跑過兩三個街口，背後的腳步聲也沒有就此打住，克里斯把里卡多拉入他們剛才去過的超市。

“克里斯...這樣行嗎？”里卡多跟着克里斯的步伐，他們穿過許多人和貨架，這裡到了入夜，似乎更加多人了，沿途一直都有人被他們撞得直抱怨。

“我會保護你。”

里卡多握住他的手，大型超市成為他們的跑道，里卡多沒有想過自己會做出這種瘋狂的事情，但可能在別人的眼中他們是在搶購。

他們從超市後門出去了，里卡多轉頭看了看後面，沒有看到有人在追趕着他們，他們向前跑，他們逃到去附近的後巷。

他們蹲在暗處，克里斯把里卡多抱在懷裡，示意他不要喊出聲來。

過了一會兒，才脫離了危險。

里卡多鬆了口氣，擦了擦臉上的汗水，他抱着克里斯的腰，靠在他的懷裡，克里斯輕輕地拍着他的背脊輕聲地安慰。

“沒事了嗎？”里卡多已經覺得自己的雙腿都發麻了，克里斯把他扶了起來，里卡多低頭看着他握着自己的手，回想起剛才所發生的事情，臉都開始有些發熱了起來，今天早上的事情實在令他覺得尷尬無比。

“我們去吃飯，我餓了。”克里斯鬆了里卡多的手，往前走。

“你還有心思吃飯啊？”里卡多小跑追了上去，很自然地挽着他的手，幾乎半個身體都往克里斯的身上貼，但克里斯似乎不介意他的舉動。

“當然啦，吃飽了再說。”

他們隨便挑了一間餐館，叫了點東西吃，克里斯留意到里卡多的異常，但也沒有說些什么，只是說要去洗手間。

當他回來時，只見他拿着手機在跟人聊着電話，他走到里卡多那張桌子，坐下來。

里卡多看着他掛線再把手機放在口袋裡，這時叫的東西都剛好來了。

“欸，為什么會是牛排呢？”里卡多疑惑地看着克里斯，對方則笑嘻嘻地回答：“你不是想吃嗎？我剛去洗手間的路上順便去幫你換了。”

“我沒食慾了，一聽你這樣說。”里卡多擺出一副抱怨的口吻，但眼睛中有笑意在冒出。

“你不是都對這區的食物都沒有食慾嗎？”克里斯嘲弄說，里卡多白了一眼

“不怕貴嗎？”里卡多不安地反問，克里斯突然那么大方，讓他覺得怪怪的。

“我只怕你吃不了在我面前嘴碎。”克里斯拿起叉子，指着里卡多划了划圈圈。

里卡多撇了撇嘴。

今晚，里卡多再次見到那個流氓——塞爾吉奧·拉莫斯。

他們在離開餐館時就見到塞爾吉奧靠在車門，微笑地抱着手臂放於胸前。

他們坐上了塞爾吉奧的車，里卡多單獨一人坐在後面，看着外面的車輛與行人。

最後，他們的車輛泊在一幢小型建築的前面，這看起來像是幢公寓，塞爾吉奧帶着他們上了二樓，他從口袋裡搖出一把鑰匙，他用鑰匙開門。

裡面的確是拿來住人的，但面積不比克里斯家要大，廚房不再是開放式了，但十分狹窄，浴室裡沒有浴缸，但也乾淨整齊，這裡只有一間房間，客廳也較狹窄。

“租金是多少？”克里斯問，里卡多利索地把鞋子脫了，塞爾吉奧笑着說：“不，這有人賣下了。”

“你有錢？”克里斯差點要笑出聲來，塞爾吉奧跟着他們走到沙發那邊，不滿地說：“我朋友賣的。”

“又是跟你上過床的朋友？”克里斯捂住嘴巴，忍住笑。

塞爾吉奧推他坐了下來，一隻腿曲起壓在克里斯的大腿上，另一隻則讓沙發去承受它的重量，他用手去捏克里斯的臉，順便又去揉了揉。

克里斯也不認輸，伸出手去揉他的臉蛋，兩個人都笑了起來，他抱着塞爾吉奧的腰，偷偷地撓了撓他的背脊，塞爾吉奧笑得更開心了。

里卡多在旁邊看着他們鬧了起來，心裡有點不大高興，他們現在都很自然地鬧了起來，哪像自己和克里斯那樣，尷尬到死？

看起來，克里斯和塞爾吉奧是關係很好的朋友。

而我在你的心裡只是一個價值五百萬的籌碼。


	8. Chapter 8

男孩的臉上沒有半點血色，嘴唇蒼白蒼白的，他坐在床上，這裡飄着消毒藥水的氣味，他看着旁邊櫃子上的花瓶，上面插了一束玫瑰，但花瓣的邊緣開始有點變色，變得深色，窗簾被拉開，這裡的光線十分充足。

他已經吃過午飯了，手裡握着一瓶藥，他開始想念家裡的一切，這裡沒有任何碳酸飲料，也沒有薯條和披薩，這裡他只能喝牛奶和水，吃的東西都是清淡的。

突然傳來了敲門聲，一頭漂亮柔軟的金髮映入眼簾，他帶着微笑，手裡似乎還拿着什么，他把門關上，男孩看着他，他穿的衣服都是白色的，他長得很秀氣，這裡的小孩都喊他雀斑哥哥，溫柔體貼的性格讓他很受小孩子的歡迎。

“嘿，寶貝兒。”他走到男孩的跟前，雙手叉腰，然後坐到了床邊，他伸出一隻手，摸了摸男孩的頭髮，“你應該要吃藥了。”

“我不想吃。”男孩嘟着嘴，搖了搖頭，他每次都要花很久才能把藥丸吞下去，他不喜歡吃藥，金髮男人把另一隻手伸出來，他的右手套了個長頸鹿手偶。

“啊！迪迪！”男孩一見那手偶的出現就笑逐顏開，金髮男人笑了起來，說：對啊，“我是長頸鹿小迪迪，噢親愛的朋友，你怎么不吃藥啦？”

男孩厭惡地搖了搖頭：“我不吃。”

男人伸過去，把手偶靠過去，迪迪的嘴巴一開一合，男人裝出生氣的口吻：“哦，你不吃藥我不和你玩了，森林裡有好多朋友都在等着你呢，你可要快點好起來啊！”

他放下手，微笑地說：“小寶貝，你真的要吃藥了，要不然迪迪會不開心的。”

男孩這才肯乖乖地打開藥瓶，男護士幫他倒了一杯水，他在旁邊看着男孩正在努力地把藥丸吞下去。

藥總算是吃進去了，金髮護士鬆了口氣。

“很厲害哦！”他笑了，笑得很好看，他突然想起了一件事，又隨之嘆氣：“不過那么小就要吞藥丸……那醫生真是的，應該要開藥水的嘛……”他說得越發越小聲，男孩沒有把他的碎碎念聽進去，他在喝着杯子裡餘下的水，喝完後，他把杯子放在櫃子上，躺了下來，護士幫他蓋好被子，又把窗簾拉上。

“費爾南多哥哥，你要走了？”男孩小聲地問，語氣落寞。

費爾南多轉身，舉高手，點了點頭：“哥哥要把迪迪送回去森林。”

男孩好奇地問：“迪迪幹嘛要回去呀？”

費爾南多站在原地，眨了眨眼睛，經驗告訴他一定要給一個清晰的回答，要不然會沒完沒了的，他在思考。

“呃…迪迪要回去森林是因為牠的朋友們都在森林裡等牠啊！”費爾南多簡直覺得這回答還真是夠厲害的，男孩卻還是冷不防地把問題扔出來：“為什么要在森林等迪迪？”

“迪迪要回去和朋友們吃飯呀！”費爾南多說，摸了摸迪迪的肚皮，“看到沒？迪迪都餓壞了。”

費爾南多走過去，溫柔地撫摸男孩的髮絲，聲音跟動作一樣溫柔：“晚上我再來看你。”

“真的？”

費爾南多伸出手，說：“我們打勾勾吧。”

“噢，還要蓋章！”

費爾南多在之後離開了病房，同事們在他的身邊走過都送他一個微笑，他友好地點頭，走在醫院走廊上。

他突然想起了一件事，他在口袋裡掏出了手機，按開手機果然發現那個男人發了數條短訊給他，他沒有回卻直接撥通了那人的電話。

“我晚上再來找你。”費爾南多把男人向他問好的機會瞬間就扼殺，他看了看自己手裡套着的迪迪手偶。

電話裡頭傳來塞爾吉奧的聲音，他聽起來像是在吃東西，他說：“噢，你之前說過今天不用加夜班的。”

“我之前說夢話還說過我不用上班就有錢賺呢！”費爾南多翻了翻白眼，他笑了，也聽到了塞爾吉奧的咀嚼聲。

“你在吃飯？”

“我在吃薯片。”

“吃那么多高熱量的東西可不好。”費爾南多皺了皺眉頭，塞爾吉奧笑了出聲，似乎毫無所謂：“你又犯職業病了。”

“不跟你說了，我要去工作了。”費爾南多略微不悅。

*  
里卡多獨自坐在新環境裡吃着晚餐，這裡跟克里斯家很不一樣，所以擺設都很整齊，但剛入住時這裡的很多東西都被灰塵蓋住，里卡多在今早總算打掃乾淨，他敢斷言克里斯是絕對不會放過跟灰塵們做室友的機會，但他的潔癖真的不能讓這屋子到處都是灰塵，他在打掃房間時簡直都快受不了了。

昨晚睡覺也睡得不安穩，雖然克里斯躺在他旁邊，但那張床沒有套上床單，他覺得有點怪。

他不會對外承認他昨晚沒有洗澡，因為衣服都留在了克里斯家，這裡連浴袍都沒有。

他現在十分緊張，克里斯在晚飯前自己去家裡拿東西了，現在還沒回來，他很擔心，也不知道裡頭會不會有埋伏。（當然里卡多不知道克里斯去拿衣服是因為他。）

門突然被開了，里卡多吓了一跳，克里斯的半個身子出現在門口，他拿着個大大的黑色旅行包，里卡多欣喜若狂，他跑過去，扑在克里斯的懷裡，

“你終於回來了！”里卡多總算鬆了口氣，克里斯被他這樣摟住有點透不過氣來，麻煩製造者像隻樹袋熊那樣掛在他的身上。

但被擁抱的感覺還不錯，但要把呼吸困難這個問題忽略一下，里卡多的力氣實在太大了。

“我關不了門。”克里斯無奈地說，里卡多這才抬起頭，把他拉進來，然後快速地把門關上。

當克里斯以為要再來個擁抱的時候，里卡多卻搶過沉重的旅行包，微笑地拉開拉鏈，在裡面找尋着什么。

“我要去洗澡，謝謝你。”里卡多拿着包去了卧室，克里斯脫了鞋子，不知道怎么的突然有種落寞感。

他只是介意里卡多彷彿只想舒緩自己的潔癖，而不是擔心他的安危。

他走到卧室的時候，里卡多剛好拿着一疊衣服走過來。

“你只擔心洗澡的問題？”克里斯皺起眉頭，有點失望的目光落在了里卡多的身上。

里卡多走到他的面前，臉上的微笑看起來像天使的笑容，他搖了搖頭，突然單手環抱他的脖子，輕輕的吻落在了他的臉上。

“當然不是。”他說完就離開了，好吧他實在是有點興奮了，卻沒有留意剛才這個舉動把羅納爾多先生的臉都弄出紅暈來了。

“喔靠！”克里斯感覺到自己的心跳似乎出了一點問題，他打了自己的臉一下。

說真的，他最想要的不是那個吻，而是想讓自己的冒死舉動而得到雷特先生的擔憂或者說——微不足道的關心，或許心底下他還真的想里卡多給他一個吻，事實上他已經混亂了。

里卡多在洗澡了，冷水刷過他的身體，他好像已經冷靜了下來，腦海裡像電影那樣播放着剛才他親吻克里斯的一幕，要是加上背景音樂或許還會更好，他呆在原地，越想越覺得詭異。

這間浴室好像沒有沐浴露，他剛才在旅行找衣服和毛巾的時候，好像沒有見過沐浴露洗髮精之類的東西，他關了水龍頭，思考着要怎么辦。

“克里斯！”里卡多扯開喉嚨大喊。

克里斯正在把兩人的衣服掛在衣櫥裡，拿過衣服，最底下就有里卡多在此刻十分需要的東西。

他聽見了里卡多在叫他，又看了看那兩瓶東西，突然笑了起來，他在幸災樂禍中。

他拿着那兩瓶東西，走到在浴室門前，貼在門上，笑着問：“怎么了？”

“這裡沒有沐浴露，你有買嘛？”里卡多問，他聽見了克里斯回應便有點放鬆了。

哦，我那么細心當然不會忘掉這些，但我才不會買呢，這都是在我家拿回來了的呢——此刻，克里斯的心聲便是這樣的。

“我忘了。”克里斯忍住笑，“你用水沖一下吧！”

“不要，那跟沒洗有什么兩樣。”里卡多在這些事上十分固執，克里斯提出的方法讓他覺得有點噁心。

克里斯笑了出聲，惹得里卡多生了氣。

“快點下樓幫我買，我等你。”里卡多急得幾乎要絕望了，他咬着嘴唇。

“不用下樓，現在我手上就有。”克里斯說，笑得很高興。

“哎呀，你別嚇唬我。”里卡多噗哧一聲笑了出來，他拉開浴簾，走在門前，拿了毛巾裹在自己的身上，“你拿進來吧。”

克里斯打開門，里卡多濕透了的樣子似乎有點誘人，他竭力不把目光落在里卡多那露在空氣之中的脖子和下面的一小部分皮膚，水珠不斷順在手臂上滑落，嘴唇微紅，輕皺眉頭的樣子很好看。

里卡多看到了克里斯對他的生理反應，他裝作沒看到，但心臟已經在狂跳，他接過那兩瓶東西。

“你出去吧！”里卡多把他推了出去，大力地把門關上。

喔，上帝似乎跟他們兩個開了一場頗大的玩笑。


	9. Chapter 9

里卡多看着自己的成品，滿足的笑容不經意地在他臉上閃過，他的確要感謝塞爾吉奧，儘管這個人的言行舉止很流氓，但他確實對塞爾吉奧充滿了感激——人家一大早把他想要的床上四件套都交到了他的手上。

塞爾吉奧在一大早就輕易地滿足了一個強迫症患者的需求，他的心情看起來很不錯，他站在一旁仔細地打量着里卡多，他的床伴沒有里卡多那么慢熱，里卡多的舉止行為也沒有費爾南多那么溫柔，但樣子長得很不錯，說話的聲音也好聽。

他知道里卡多和他的好友睡在同一張床上，他一想起這事就想笑了——每當夜深人靜的時候，一位血氣方剛而又愛好男色的青年的身邊都會躺了這么一個美人，他們還蓋同一張被子哦，那美人或許還會靠過來哦，但這位青年卻潔身自愛并沒有動過那位美人的分毫。

好吧，大抵是自己的思想比較偏向黃色，但看到他們連吃個早餐都這么曖昧的時候——鬼才信他們根本就沒有發生過什么。

“我不要喝橙汁。”里卡多面無表情地搖頭，克里斯拿着自己的咖啡移到他的面前，皺起眉頭彈了他的額頭一下。

里卡多笑了，拿過咖啡喝了一口，又擺回去，咬着嘴唇，克里斯很自然地又接回來喝了，塞爾吉奧托着下巴在發呆。

“克里斯的衣服都好大啊…”里卡多抬起了手臂，語氣看似十分認真，克里斯送了個白眼給他，笑了笑說：“沒人叫你要穿我的衣服睡覺。”

“我又不是故意的，誰叫你只買了一套睡衣給我？”里卡多抱怨說，“而且你還忘了帶回來。”

過了一會，里卡多站起來了，他說昨晚睡得不太好要回去補眠，說完就回房了，輕輕的關門聲回蕩在空氣之中，現在的客廳裡只有克里斯和塞爾吉奧兩個人。

“你是故意不帶的吧？”塞爾吉奧放下杯子，一臉壞笑地看着克里斯，克里斯一聽這話差點被嗆到，他拼命地搖頭，解釋說：“不，我那時真的忘了！我幹嘛要故意不帶？”

“想讓他穿上你的衬衫來勾引你唄！”拉莫斯神色自若地吃着早餐，克里斯白了他一眼，他正在嚴重懷疑塞爾吉奧的邏輯性根本就沒有存在過。

“欸，我的那位就很喜歡穿着我的衣服來勾引我。”塞爾吉奧在回憶費爾南多勾引他的情形——大腿被金髮美人的臀()部壓住、脖子被那雙修長的手臂環抱、過長的袖子時不時還會弄得他的背脊發癢、帶着微笑的低語在觸動他的神經……

“你以為每個人都像你這樣？思想敗壞。”克里斯不以為然，他喝了幾口在杯子裡的咖啡，塞爾吉奧突然想到了件事，然後打了個響指。

“他剛才不是說昨晚睡到不好嗎？”塞爾吉奧托着頭，勾引人的手法他見多了，瞧那姓雷特的傢伙看克里斯的眼神，他十有八九是動心了。

“嗯，怎么？”

“那他幹嘛又要喝你杯子裡的咖啡呢？他應該是想向你撒嬌吧？好吧或許咖啡因對他起不了作用，但我發現了里卡多的戀愛經驗值是零啊！哦親愛的你簡直就是負數。”塞爾吉奧瞬間覺得自己沒上大學真是浪費了自己的智商，他待會要去跟費爾南多證明他不是笨蛋。

“你別跟我說你對他一丁點的感覺都沒有。”塞爾吉奧在克里斯剛想開口的時候立刻扔出一個問題。

“有是有啦…”克里斯略顯尷尬。

“他有對過你撒嬌嗎？”

克里斯想了想，然後點了點頭。

“撒嬌這事兒只會對一些你在意又喜歡的人做，”塞爾吉奧笑了笑，“難道你會在大街上忽然找那些路人來撒嬌嗎？”

此時在房間裡躺着的里卡多卻睡意全無，他的心臟莫名跳得很快，剛才喝過了克里斯的咖啡，欸這算是間接接吻嗎？

腦海裡突然冒出了很多他和克里斯一起生活的點點滴滴——克里斯曾經溫柔地幫他擦過淚水，他好像一直都在包容自己的任性和讓他感到安穩——他不想睡沙發，克里斯就讓了他睡自己的床，本來窮得要死卻還要為了想讓自己開心而把他的晚飯改成牛排套餐，在他沒有安全感的時候擁他入懷輕聲安慰(在逃亡的時候)，克里斯甚至還承諾過要保護他……

他無法遺忘那個他們手牽手在大型超市裡奔跑的晚上，這事兒看起來十分瘋狂，但那晚他所握住的那溫暖卻讓他留有深刻的印象。

里卡多窩在被窩裡，臉蛋好像越來越熱，他突然想起來他曾經看不爽克里斯和塞爾吉奧走得近，他那時還不明白是為了什么他才會這樣，現在他懂了。

他戀愛了。

不過他不知道那人是否跟自己心意相通，他要拖延時間，他要陪克里斯再久一點。

他們曾經以一種十分曖昧的姿勢倒在沙發上，克里斯在那時卻主動把兩人的距離拉近，所以他也是喜歡的嗎？

他忽然又想到了一件事，克里斯正在跟別人在外面呢，他爬了起來，打開了門。

“他咬住嘴唇，看了你幾眼又笑着收回目光的表情我看了很多次！”塞爾吉奧笑呵呵地大聲說，然後突然收斂了，“哦？里卡多你怎么出來了？”

克里斯回頭看過去，里卡多正在緩緩地走過來，他微笑地碰了碰克里斯放在腿上的手，克里斯尷尬地拿開了手。

里卡多的笑容僵硬了， 但很快地又回復正常，他坐到旁邊，雙手托着頭。

“你們在聊什么？”他好奇地問，剛才還聽見什么表情，他們剛才是在談論某人嗎？

“只是閒聊而已。”塞爾吉奧耸了耸肩膀，克里斯看着里卡多，疑惑地問：“你不是要睡覺？”

“我突然又睡不著了。”里卡多無辜地回答，他的確是因為這個原因才沒有睡下，克里斯聽了之後也只是平靜地移開視線，沒有作出過多的回應。

里卡多的心裡正在醞釀着一個疑問——他是討厭我了？

他們在之後把碗碟都洗了，當然洗碗的只有克里斯一個人做，里卡多和塞爾吉奧坐在沙發上。

“這裡是你朋友的房子嗎？”里卡多無聊地擺動小腿，他找不到一個很好的話題，塞爾吉奧點點頭，回答：“嗯，是的，但他很久都沒住在這裡了。”

“我也看出來了。”里卡多小聲地說。

“嘿，把手伸出來。”塞爾吉奧忽然伸過一隻手，握緊拳狀放在里卡多的面前，里卡多抬起臉，奇怪地看着他。

“送東西給你。”塞爾吉奧嬉皮笑臉地說，里卡多有點怕了，他試圖在那拳頭裡去看出一些端倪來，但可惜握得太緊，未能如願。

“什么東西？”

“把手伸出來。”塞爾吉奧神秘兮兮地說，臉上掛着笑容，里卡多才不和他耍這套，他搖了搖頭。

“害怕了？”

里卡多搖頭。

“那是什么？”里卡多問，狐疑地看着塞爾吉奧，“裡面是空的吧？我才不信你。”

門鈴突然響起，在廚房裡剛好洗好碗碟的克里斯走出去開門，門口站着一個金髮男人，他微笑，穿着一身運動裝。

這和塞爾吉奧說的一樣，他的確是位美人。

“我找塞爾吉奧，也是這間屋子的原主人。”費爾南多平靜地凝視着沙發上的人，克里斯愣了愣，然後請他進來。

“真的很感謝你的幫助。”克里斯關上門，費爾南多笑了笑，說：“反正這裡有點人氣也是很不錯。”

坐在沙發上的里卡多正在緩緩把手伸出去，塞爾吉奧一手握住了，把人扯進懷裡，克里斯和費爾南多在旁邊看到了，葡萄牙人好奇地去留意金髮男人的表情，好吧，他面無表情。

“送你一個吻。”塞爾吉奧輕快地說，然後把嘴唇印上了里卡多的臉，里卡多的臉都熱了起來，耳邊只聽見塞爾吉奧的笑聲。

里卡多聽見了塞爾吉奧在跟他低聲說着一些話，他突然笑了起來。

“Sese？”費爾南多喊了一聲，沙發上的兩人都轉過去，里卡多看見了費爾南多，心裡不禁贊嘆，塞爾吉奧放開懷裡的人。

費爾南多走到塞爾吉奧的旁邊，塞爾吉奧走過去，里卡多也站了起來。

“哦，小甜心，你來了！”塞爾吉奧走到費爾南多的前面，伸手探入費爾南多的衣服裡，費爾南多把他的手拿出來，臉頰開始紅了起來，

塞爾吉奧走過去把里卡多推過去，微笑地介紹：“看！這是里卡多。”

“你好。”里卡多有點害羞地打着招呼，費爾南多聽着塞爾吉奧報了他的名字，他打量着里卡多，然後他作出回應：“哦...”

里卡多突然覺得好尷尬，塞爾吉奧拍了一下他的臀()部，笑嘻嘻地說：“覺得空虛的時候可以來找我哦！”

然後轉身說：“我們走吧。”

里卡多站在原地，看着那位剛新認識的朋友，塞爾吉奧拉過金髮男人，費爾南多在轉身前不懷友善地瞟了里卡多一眼。

里卡多突然覺得自己被討厭了。

在晚上，里卡多再次體驗到克里斯的細心，他坐在床上，肩膀搭上了一條毛巾，他剛洗完澡，克里斯坐到他的對面，拿起那條毛巾幫他擦着頭髮。

里卡多有點害羞。

“那個...你不用在意費爾南多的態度。”克里斯忽然說，今早費爾南多瞟了里卡多一眼他不是沒有看到，但那一眼的確充滿了殺氣，也難怪會吓到了里卡多，嗯...大抵是看到塞爾吉奧和里卡多的互動而吃了乾醋吧。

里卡多點了點頭，他的確是有點在意。

他想起了塞爾吉奧在今天說的那句“去表白，其實他也喜歡你”，他雖然有未婚妻，但他們的確不愛對方，希爾格娜也應該不想嫁給他才對，而且他也多數都不會再回去了，儘管他知道自己對了一位同性動了心，但是感情這事兒又有誰能看得透和猜得透的呢？

那種感覺很微妙，像春日般的微風讓他心花怒放，他不知道怎么的有時候又會突然害羞了起來。

不知道現在是否進展得太快，但他還是想說，他的心裡面有好多好多的話想跟克里斯說，他咬住嘴唇，抬起頭看了克里斯幾眼，克里斯還在幫他擦頭髮，里卡多似乎聽見了自己的心跳聲。

“你對我真好。”他鼓起勇氣開口。


	10. Chapter 10

客廳裡關了燈，一片黑漆漆的反而更容易讓外面的微光溜入，里卡多躺在沙發上，那股迷糊的感覺讓他覺得自己有在做夢的感覺。

他此刻真想現在所發生的一切都是他的幻想，他寧願選擇相信克里斯是他幻想出來的人物，然後隔天一開眼醒來，他仍然還在那幢別墅，仍然過着那種被安排好的生活。

沮喪和無力感在此刻都變成了他的朋友，他閉起了雙眼，客廳的窗沒有關好，涼涼的風掃過他的腳，他縮成一團像隻小蝦那樣躺在沙發上。

之前他討厭過的地方竟然成為了他安慰自己的地方。

他強迫自己把睡意快速地醞釀，好讓自己能在痛苦中找到一絲的安慰。

就在前幾個小時，他遭受到打擊。

他那時真的鼓起勇氣說了，儘管那句看起來有點奇怪，他還記得那瞬間他的心臟都跳得很快，全身都滾燙了起來，他從未遇過這樣窘迫的景況。

克里斯幫他擦乾頭髮的動作在話音剛落時突然僵硬了起來，他放下手，帶着困惑的表情去從里卡多的臉上找出答案。

里卡多抿着嘴，他垂下腦袋，臉頰都開始冒出了紅暈，他真不能這樣，不能像個青春期的少女那樣，連表個白都婆婆媽媽的，他是成年男人，就要敢愛敢承認。

“你對我很好，你很溫柔也很照顧我...”里卡多尷尬地開口，他盡力而為，希望能把話都說得清楚，他抬起臉，發現克里斯正在聆聽，他真的害羞了，“你說過要保護我呢！就連我的父親都沒有說過像這樣的話，所以...你懂我的意思嗎？”

他小心翼翼地打量克里斯。

“哦，如果我說是為了那五百萬呢？”克里斯不緊不慢地給予回應，他的臉掛上了淡淡的微笑。

這樣一句輕描淡寫的話卻傷了里卡多的心，所有期待和希望都被打碎，他的眼睛開始紅了，心臟似乎在劇烈收縮，他控制不了悲傷正在侵略他的身體。

好像由他認識克里斯開始，他的淚點就莫名地被降低。

克里斯看見了他那雙眼睛，淚水不停地被裝在眼眶之中，他是不是又說錯話了？

“你是這樣想的？”里卡多問，他在哽咽，克里斯有點心慌，他最受不了別人這樣子看他，他問：“你真的對我...呃...你喜歡我？”

“算了！”里卡多爬過去把床上的一個枕頭拿了起來，然後下了床，生氣地走出房間。

克里斯跟過去，并把跌在門前的毛巾撿了起來，里卡多把枕頭和他自己都放在客廳的沙發上。

“對不起。”克里斯內疚了。

里卡多捂住了雙耳，他真是恨死了自己，早知道這樣，他最初就應該好好地睡沙發，克里斯見他這樣也不好再說什么了。

所以這晚里卡多就睡在沙發上了，他真的覺得是傻透了，他忘了他們之間還有五百萬的存在，那筆金錢是把他們隔開的牆，他真是他媽的想殺掉自己，這也不能怪別人，只能怪自己，自己作死一路跌下去還要自作多情地去告白......

他只值五百萬，可笑的是這個價錢還是他自己定的。

他這次沒哭出眼淚，但他寧願大哭一場，也總好過他現在這樣——想哭哭不出來、想死不知道怎么死才會比較痛快。

人生第一次的告白失敗了。

隔天，里卡多沒有“夢醒”，他仍然和克里斯住在一起。

他刻意把克里斯和自己的距離拉遠，但本來那么熟稔的兩個人在一夜之間卻成了陌生人，也太過突兀了。

克里斯拿着午餐擺在了里卡多的眼前，里卡多別開頭，克里斯嘆氣，他昨晚也睡得不好，心裡怪難受的，現在看到他這樣也就更難受了。

“你不吃嗎？”克里斯猶豫了一會，還是開了口，里卡多搖了搖頭，轉過去，克里斯跪在他的面前，坐在沙發上的里卡多冷漠地看着他，說：“我不會餓死的，你不用擔心你的五百萬。”

“我不是擔心這個。”克里斯搖了搖頭，他真討厭和真不擅長的就是安慰人了，而且面前的還是一個在他心裡是很特別的人。

“那你擔心什么？”里卡多轉去看着他，心裡倒有點期待他的答案，他看到了在克里斯臉上的窘迫和尷尬，他有點開心，但不知道是因為什么。

“呃，這個......”克里斯一時半刻也回答不上，里卡多耸肩，失望地苦笑。

里卡多看了看放在茶几上的餐盤，然後嘆了口氣。

克里斯真想撕了自己的嘴！

里卡多最後還是動手吃了，克里斯也鬆了口氣，里卡多雙手捧碗在喝着湯，在喝光後他便抬起臉，凝視着克里斯。

“我想回家。”

他實在不想跟克里斯住在一起，否則他會瘋掉的，克里斯的表情有點古怪，他看着里卡多，心裡彆扭得很，他有點不想里卡多走了，雖然里卡多經常惹很多麻煩，但......

好吧，後面的他接不上了，也無法找別的理由來把感受壓下。

“那五百萬...你快點通知我的家人來交錢吧...”里卡多站了起來，卻被克里斯握住了手。

“你別急着走...”克里斯站了起來，他緊緊地握住里卡多的手。

“我不想跟你住在同一間屋子裡。”里卡多大力地把手收了回來，他快疼死了，他走到大門前，克里斯跑過去，里卡多抱着雙臂。

“我要找塞爾吉奧。”

“你找他幹嘛？”

“跟他一起住，直到你拿了錢。”里卡多走去打算穿鞋子，克里斯連忙阻止了他，他氣急敗壞地說：“你不能跟他住在一起，你會被他吃掉的！”

“哦？”里卡多看着他的樣子，笑了起來。

“你真的不能去，你不是說過他是個流氓嗎？”克里斯拼命地搖頭，“我需要你，你不能走，你一去就會被塞爾吉奧吃得乾乾淨淨的！”

“我只是籌碼，被吃了又關你什么事啊？”里卡多好像發現了一些很好玩的東西，他背對大門，站在克里斯的面前。

“我不要五百萬了，我只要你！”克里斯大聲地說，下一秒又改口，“不不不，我的意思是...呃...塞爾吉奧...呃你不能跟塞爾吉奧住在一起，真的不可以！”

“你喜歡他？”里卡多歪着腦袋，微笑地問，“所以你吃醋了？”

“鬼才喜歡他，我明明喜歡的是你！”克里斯一時忍不住就又暴露了，他尷尬地搖頭，看見里卡多笑了，他連忙解釋地說：“不是，我的意思是塞爾吉奧是個流氓，你看，上次他都這樣耍你，他還親了你，我都沒有親過！所以不要找他啦...”

里卡多微笑地把嘴唇貼在了他的臉上，然後開心地觀察克里斯的尷尬正在生長，他摸了摸剛被親的地方，里卡多向他靠近，雙手捧住他的臉。

他的嘴唇貼了上去，羞澀的吻技反而讓克里斯心動，他感覺到里卡多那雙柔軟細膩的唇瓣在他的嘴上打轉，他遲疑地把手搭上去，抱住了里卡多的腰。

里卡多抬起臉，臉上露出比起先前要燦爛幾倍的微笑，他的雙手垂下，搭上他的肩膀。

里卡多在之後有幸體驗到被人強吻吻到喘氣的感覺，他緊緊地抱住克里斯的背脊，嘴唇被封住，舌頭的互動令他完全失去控制。

吻完了，里卡多被克里斯抱住了，他靠在克里斯的懷裡在喘息。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有水托車

塞爾吉奧躺在沙發上，昨晚喝得有點多，弄得今天都沒有好精神，這都怪那紅酒太好喝了，一時之間也控制不了，他合起眼，似乎在閉目養神。

其實他在偷瞄，他看到了費爾南多爬在地上，爬到他的身邊，費爾南多的臉上還帶着紅暈，他咬了咬嘴唇，跪在地上，小心翼翼地戳了戳塞爾吉奧的臉。

費爾南多伸出雙手去捧起他的臉，輕輕的吻落在了塞爾吉奧的嘴唇上，塞爾吉奧裝作睡覺的樣子，費爾南多的力度越來越大，舌頭到最後還伸了進去，塞爾吉奧很享受這個吻，費爾南多的臉上已出現紅暈，他微微張開眼睛，看見了費爾南多緊閉雙眼，很認真地親吻他——或者是說他在很認真地偷親塞爾吉奧。

塞爾吉奧忽然搭上他的腰，給了回應，熱情的吻讓費爾南多有點受不了，他的舌頭伸得好深，費爾南多抓緊他的衣服，他掙扎起來，唾液從他的嘴角流了出來。

之後，他被人壓在沙發上，塞爾吉奧利索地解開他的衣裳，他擦了擦嘴巴，但這個舉動在塞爾吉奧看起來卻是十分誘人。

他已經開始在喘息了，塞爾吉奧最喜歡看見他這樣的表情了，他脫了自己的衣服，自動送上門的美人他才不會放過。

兩人的衣服都掉在了地上，塞爾吉奧趴在他的身上，費爾南多張開雙腿，抱住了塞爾吉奧，主動地把嘴唇湊上去，塞爾吉奧帶着笑意地回應，然後趁金髮美人不注意便挺身而入。

“啊...”費爾南多皺緊了眉頭，塞爾吉奧瞄了一眼他的表情，他的臉帶着笑意，一副享受的表情，他看了看塞爾吉奧的臉，然後微笑地親了他的臉一下，然後閉上眼睛，扭腰。

塞爾吉奧也開始扭動腰部了，他在親吻費爾南多的脖子，他打算要留下吻痕。

“我每天都想見到你被我操哭時的表情...”他低聲說，費爾南多突然忍不住，尖叫了一聲，痛楚不停地在影響他。

他圈上費爾南多的腰，把他抱起讓他坐直身體，費爾南多依偎在他的懷裡，承受着快感，他咬了咬塞爾吉奧的肩膀，塞爾吉奧的吻落在他的前胸，費爾南多把他推下去，他坐在塞爾吉奧的身上，咬緊嘴唇。

“哦？”塞爾吉奧單手去摸着美人的乳尖，“你要自己動嗎？”

費爾南多的臉幾乎都紅得要滴出血來，他乖巧地點點頭，然後小心翼翼地扭動腰部。

塞爾吉奧去挑逗他的乳尖，費爾南多的雙手撐在他的身上，他的理智已經被強烈的快感趕走，他瘋狂地扭着腰，金色頭髮在擺動。

“醫院裡的人都知道你是那么淫蕩的嗎？”塞爾吉奧壞笑地說，費爾南多抓住了他的手，他快要害羞死了，還要聽到這些下流的調情。

他不淫蕩，絕不，他只會對自己心愛的人這樣，他願意去滿足塞爾吉奧，他只要塞爾吉奧開心，別的都無所謂了。

“Sese...我不是...”他在解釋，卻不知道自己的樣子是那么的誘人，塞爾吉奧收回手，摸着他的臀部，用手幫助費爾南多動得更快。

“你什么時候也穿條護士裙來讓我上？”塞爾吉奧嬉皮笑臉地說，費爾南多不太受得了這樣的話語，他委屈地搖了搖頭。

“我不行了...”他紅了眼睛，強烈的快感讓他真的忍不住了，眼淚啪搭啪啪地掉在了塞爾吉奧的小腹上，塞爾吉奧笑了。

高潮的時候，塞爾吉奧也發出了滿足的低吟，兩人同時到達。

費爾南多停止了擺動，他單手把那些蓋住了左邊耳朵的頭髮撥到耳後，然後向前靠，托起塞爾吉奧的腦袋，溫柔地吻了下去。

塞爾吉奧也撐了起來，這次不再粗暴了，反而是溫柔地吻着他的嘴唇。

在克里斯打過去的時候，他們已經清理乾淨，并都躺在床鋪上，費爾南多睡得很安穩，塞爾吉奧和他躺在被窩裡，他在摸着費爾南多的臉，費爾南多枕着自己的手臂，呼吸已經緩慢了起來。

他真可愛，塞爾吉奧心想。

“我跟里卡多在一起了！”克里斯有點興奮，塞爾吉奧笑了笑，說：“那很好啊。”

“我們在超市裡買東西。”克里斯好像很喜歡把他和里卡多的事拿來分享。

里卡多在挑選零食，他把三包不同口味的薯片都放在購物籃裡，他看着克里斯在拿着電話聊着天，他嘆了口氣。

“哦，小甜心你醒了...”塞爾吉奧忽然加插了一句，克里斯在聽着，“我去做飯給你吃，你先躺着。”

塞爾吉奧吻了費爾南多的臉，然後對他展露微笑，費爾南多閉了眼睛，塞爾吉奧下了床，電話裡傳來了克里斯的笑聲。

“第一次聽見你還會幫床伴做飯的。”克里斯說，心裡想着終於能有人可以管管他的好友了。

“你別笑了。”塞爾吉奧說。

“他還叫你Sese，連我都沒叫過！”克里斯笑了，然後轉身去看着在把一罐糖果放在了購物籃裡的里卡多。

“因為他叫得好聽，好啦，我要去做飯了。”

克里斯掛了線，里卡多走過去，把購物籃交到他的手上。

其實他們在一起的日子也過得很不錯，有時候不用太刻意去製造浪漫也能過得很特別，他們拿着大包小包地走在路上，笑着聊天。

其實，要是一直都能這樣也是很棒的。

回到家後，里卡多去了洗澡，他最愛乾淨了，而克里斯就在廚房裡精心炮製今晚的晚餐。

當里卡多出來的時候，晚飯大概也差不多完成了，里卡多先回去卧室，用吹風機幫自己吹乾頭髮。

雖然今晚的晚飯也不是什么特別的菜色，但裡頭的愛意卻濃郁得很。

“你真的很厲害！”里卡多喝着湯，笑着說，“我都不會做那么多好吃的菜呢...”

“我可以教你，改天吧。”克里斯說，里卡多也只是笑着點頭。

“你真好。”里卡多的臉上都是燦爛的笑意，克里斯能從他的眼睛看到自己的樣子，他在凝視里卡多，里卡多把目光收回來，吃着東西。

“但我的錢快不夠了。”克里斯托起下巴，憂心忡忡地說。

“那怎么辦？”

他們都不能露面的，甚至去逛超市的時候也非常擔心會被人發現，但不出去賺錢也就很能生活下去。

“把你給賣了。”克里斯平靜地說，里卡多笑了出聲，拿着湯匙指着他，說：“你不會把我賣的。”

“也是，你那么笨，沒人會買你。”克里斯噗嗤一聲地笑了出來，里卡多咬了咬唇，搖了搖頭。

“我才不蠢呢！”里卡多反駁道。

“改天去找份工作吧...”克里斯思索着，他真不知道還能找什么樣的工作，里卡多托着頭，微笑地看着他。

“你還有個比較重要的問題要考慮。”里卡多提醒道，克里斯皺了皺眉頭，他在此刻不想談那些。

“他們都在找我。”里卡多說。

“我知道。”克里斯扶額，“你想回去？”

“我不要，回去幹嘛？”里卡多搖了搖頭，不高興地說。

“但你是繼承人。”克里斯嘆了口氣，里卡多有些不好意思，他笑了笑，開口：“我沒有能力去管理銀行的事，他們選錯人了。”

“可是...”克里斯只說了開頭就被人打斷了，里卡多鼓起嘴巴，看着他的情人。

“好吧，先不談這個。”


	12. Chapter 12

里卡多坐在床上，抱着膝蓋，克里斯悄悄地走了進來，腦海裡在思考着要說出什么話來安慰正在沮喪的里卡多，他猶豫地把手搭上里卡多的頭髮，然後坐在床邊。

“呃...你還好吧？”他輕聲地問道，里卡多緩緩抬起頭，他咬着嘴唇，面色蒼白。

“他根本就不在意我的死活！”里卡多皺起了眉頭，抓住了克里斯的手，克里斯溫柔地把他勾入懷裡，拍着他的後背。

克里斯嘆了口氣，試圖解釋道：“每個人都有自己的難處，他是你的父親......”

“不！”里卡多把他的話打斷，“只是五百萬而已，對他來說又不是很困難的事，而且又不是給你，只是給救濟中心，他給了我就會回去。”

“這是個試驗而已，你不會真想走吧？”克里斯反倒有些擔心，雖然里卡多好像已經適應了平民的生活，但有時候在細節上也是差了一點。

這不是富人區。

里卡多突然露出微笑，用雙手去捏住了克里斯的臉。

“相信我，我不會走的。”里卡多微笑地回答，克里斯摟住了他的腰，然後里卡多鬆開了手。

“你真有善心。”克里斯也笑了，摸了摸里卡多的頭髮。

“有時候我真羨慕你。”里卡多嘆息說，把手搭上克里斯的肩膀。

在這晚里卡多失眠了，他頭一晚在克里斯的懷裡睡覺的時候失眠了。

其實他也料到的，在父親眼裡他不是兒子的角色，而只是一個繼承他的事業的角色，所以父親在從小都要讓他保證所有事都要幹得完美無缺，并忙於為他建立名聲，為了不讓他走歪路而令家族蒙羞，所以才為他安排了一條人生道路。

他從來沒有問過里卡多喜不喜歡、想不想做，他也沒有問過里卡多在畢業後要做什么職業，里卡多也為了讓父親能夠喜歡自己才忍着不出聲，默默地被人安排妥當。

但他不想在日後成為父親想他成為的那種優秀的銀行繼承人。

因為那不是他想要的生活，雖然現在跟克里斯在一起的生活并不像以前那樣富裕，有時候還要擔心吃飯的問題，但他在這裡找到了快樂。

次日，里卡多發現自己從來都沒有這么累過，他趴在床上，睡意遲到了一整晚才到來，他在剛才已經梳洗好了，克里斯正在做早飯，房間裡只有里卡多一個。

里卡多一直都沮喪了好幾天，克里斯也明白他的感受，里卡多被綁票的新聞已經不再是新聞報道的頭條，只是偶爾會提一下，克里斯也盡力不讓他去接觸這些事，因為怕他難過。

後來，他慢慢就好了，但心裡還是覺得怪怪的。

*  
在克里斯看見里卡多的時候已經是下午了，天曉得他有多擔心里卡多會在路上遇到什么壞人，但看起來里卡多似乎沒有遇到過什么不如意的事情，甚至還很開心了。

他抱着一台筆記型電腦，微笑地站在克里斯的面前，他笑嘻嘻地把腦袋歪向一邊，克里斯揉了揉他的頭髮。

“你搞什么？”克里斯雖然笑着，但裡頭的怒意卻不是隱晦的，”古靈精怪的。”

“我發現這個角度看你...你還會帥一點呢！”里卡多笑了笑，然後把克里斯拉到去坐沙發上，克里斯摸了摸那台黑色的筆記型電腦。

“你在哪弄來的電腦？”克里斯好奇地問，里卡多輕輕地用手拍了拍，說：“那是塞爾吉奧不用的電腦，我找了一份新工作。”

”難怪有點眼熟...”克里斯喃喃自語，里卡多瞧見他在發呆便再開口：“我說我找了份工作。”

“什么工作？”

“大概就是幫人翻譯小說什么的。”里卡多把頭靠在他的肩膀上，”我會葡萄牙語和西班牙語。”

“這我也會，我是葡萄牙人。”克里斯打了個呵欠，“到你翻译完，我早就餓死了。”

“有訂金的，白痴。”里卡多白了他一眼，他嘆氣，“你以前是幹什么工作來養活自己的。”

“嗯，搬搬貨什么的。”克里斯說，“但這區我不熟啊。”

“我們去別的城市重新生活怎么樣？”里卡多擺動着腿，在幻想着在新城市裡他們渡過的每一天是如何美好的。

“對，你最好找條時空隧道去穿越。”克里斯沒好氣地瞧了他一眼，“讓你消失？還不如讓你死掉呢？”

“死掉？”里卡多抬起臉，克里斯看着他的表情，用不解的眼神看他，里卡多打了個響指，微笑地說：“讓他們覺得我被撕票了，那他們就不會再找我啦！”

克里斯留意到里卡多的笑容漸漸地僵硬了。

克里斯用手摸了摸他的腦袋，里卡多向前靠，靠在他的懷裡。

“但他們還會來找我的對吧？”里卡多小聲地說。

說實話，他們的確花了一個星期去想出各種天馬行空的方法，他們或許會離開馬德里自治區，逃到去巴倫西亞，里卡多甚至都想好了，克里斯會頂下一個快要破產的餐館來當老闆——但克里斯認為這個才是最天馬行空的想法。

一個星期後，里卡多和克里斯在吃過午飯後便出門了，塞爾吉奧在樓下開了車接他們。

他們去了另一座公寓，這裡有升降機，聽塞爾吉奧說，他們待會兒要見的人住在這裡的十三樓。

“我們要見誰？”里卡多好奇地提問，其實他是不知情的，克里斯又不告訴他。

他們在大堂裡等候升降機，塞爾吉奧摸了摸他的頭髮，微笑地回應：“你見過的。”

升降機的門開了，裡面沒人，他們進了，里卡多見塞爾吉奧按下了十三樓的按鈕，他有點緊張。

“不要跟我說是費爾南多。”里卡多緊張地抓住了克里斯的手，上次他給了費爾南多一個不算好的印象，他實在有點害怕。

“你猜對了，還真的是他。”克里斯嬉皮笑臉地說，塞爾吉奧拍了拍他的腦袋，笑呵呵地說：“別緊張，他很好相處的。”

“而且他在你的床上的時候是最溫柔的呢！”克里斯不緊不慢地說，他拍了拍塞爾吉奧的臉，“你和他相處得多好呀！”

塞爾吉奧也只是笑了笑。

當里卡多和費爾南多再次見面的時候，里卡多的臉都紅得不像話，他躲在克里斯的身後，緊張得要死，費爾南多在他心裡的確是被定義為帥哥那一類的人，但最主要的都是因為那次的不愉快事件讓他有點不敢和費爾南多接觸。

他是別扭了，他知道費爾南多討厭他，現在要費爾南多來幫自己的忙，他實在很糾結，也怕得要死。

好尷尬的場面。

費爾南多剛去沐浴了，他拿着浴巾擦乾自己的金髮，穿着居家服，臉上掛着淡淡的微笑，在他的身上沒有找出任何敵意。

他歪了腦袋，看了看躲在克里斯後面的里卡多，里卡多跟他的目光對接。

塞爾吉奧站在費爾南多的後面，用力去抱緊他的美人，聞着費爾南多身上的沐浴露味道，他吻了吻費爾南多的頸部，費爾南多沒有太大的反應，他早已習慣了。

克里斯覺得來了別人家卻不打聲招呼是沒有禮貌的一件事，所以他把里卡多拉上前。

“嘿，親愛的，別害羞啊！”克里斯把里卡多推了一把，他朝費爾南多揮了揮手。

費爾南多笑了出來，轉頭看了看塞爾吉奧，塞爾吉奧點了點頭。

之後，克里斯跟着塞爾吉奧去了廚房，塞爾吉奧在倒着牛奶。

“你為什么要叫我把里卡多也帶上來？“克里斯疑惑地問，塞爾吉奧笑了笑，壓低聲音說：“要是不再讓他們和好，我連去你家都去不了。”

“呵，你朋友的醋勁挺大的呀！”克里斯嘲諷地說，然後用手肘撞了撞他，“他是不是愛上你了？”

“你別嚇唬我！”塞爾吉奧沒好氣地白了他一眼，“況且我也打算找另外一個了。”

“他可是個小美人啊！”克里斯捂住嘴巴在笑，塞爾吉奧面露難色，說：“這我知道。”

“你很討厭他？”

“不是啦，他對我很好，我之前感冒了他還連夜趕來照顧我。”塞爾吉奧抿了抿嘴巴，苦笑了，他拿起杯子喝了牛奶去了。

“你也愛他對不對？”克里斯突然提出一個包含了重點的問題，塞爾吉奧差點把牛奶都噴了出來。


	13. Chapter 13

塞爾吉奧的心似乎在震顫，他有點恢復不過來，他把杯子放到流理台上，臉頰漸漸地熱了起來，心臟跳得很快。

“不，那不可能。”塞爾吉奧搖了搖頭，他從來都不會愛上自己的床伴，雖然他不能否認費爾南多對他來說是比起之前的床伴要特別許多，甚至都已經不再是同一個級數的了。

他在之前也只是上完床在隔天就走人，絕對不會因為除了滾床單的事而主動和床伴聯絡，但費爾南多卻十分不同，他會做飯給費爾南多吃，除此之外，他會時不時地想起費爾南多，想念他的金髮和笑容。

克里斯凝視著他。

良久，他突然笑出聲來，這下子塞爾吉奧的心又更加慌了。

“你是時候要去體驗一下什么叫做戀愛了，伙計。”克里斯把手搭上了他的左肩，重重地拍了一下，微笑地看着他。

“你還真像個會說教的！”塞爾吉奧推了他一下。

“你可以用另外一種態度來對待他啊！”克里斯說，“他看你的小眼神也是一種愛的表示啊！你不是情場高手嗎？怎麼就看不出來呢？”

塞爾吉奧的表情更加難看了，他吐了吐舌頭，然後苦笑了。

“我沒有理由會愛上他的！”塞爾吉奧反駁說，他皺了眉頭，“他是很溫柔沒錯，他也對我很好，我也非常感動他之前冒著雨趕來照顧我，但我...我...我從來都不會愛上一個床伴。”

“我知道你不會愛上一個床伴。”克里斯點了點頭，塞爾吉奧大聲地說：“你也覺得我不會愛上他了是不是？”

“你真的有把費爾南多當成是你的床伴嗎？”

塞爾吉奧接不上話了。

客廳里的氣氛似乎還要比廚房裡的要更加差，費爾南多和里卡多坐在沙發上，他們沒聊過，兩人也不知道要談些什麼。

里卡多看了看坐在他旁邊的費爾南多，他發現了金髮美人在咬著嘴唇，好像也跟自己一樣緊張了起來。  
“你好...”里卡多終於說話了，費爾南多有點回不過來，他遲疑了幾秒，便突然地轉過頭來，他說：“嗨，你好！”

整個過程都顯得十分尷尬。

“呃...那個...”費爾南多艱難地開口，他很不好意思，他皺了皺眉頭，然後尷尬地說：我之前以為你跟Sese...”

“誰是Sese？”里卡多聽不太明白，費爾南多解釋了，里卡多才點了點頭。

“所以...之前的事...”費爾南多抿著嘴巴，他想道歉，但真的覺得很尷尬，而且也難說出口，“對...對不起。”

“什么事？”里卡多歪著腦袋，臉上掛著微笑，“我跟你才第一次見面呀！”然後又微笑地眨了眨眼睛。

费尔南多松了口气，也露出微笑。

“跟我說說你和塞爾吉奧的事吧！”里卡多盤起了雙腿，興致勃勃地說。

“我跟他沒有什麼事可以說的。”費爾南多有點害羞了，一提起心愛的人，他總會害羞。

“在他身上到底是哪个地方才能让你那麼喜歡他啊？”里卡多笑著問，費爾南多在聽後便仔細地想了想，然後回答：“他的床技好。”

他看見了里卡多的表情在變化，他紅了臉，然後打著手勢，搖著頭，慌張地解釋：“不，我不只是喜歡他這個的！他還有很多地方是值得我去愛的，你別誤會！”

“我明白。”里卡多笑了笑，但還是覺得 好像受到了大驚嚇。費爾南多真想把自己殺掉，他怎麼可以講出這樣的話？雖然這也是事實。

“你是雷特家的人，我在電視上看到過你...”費爾南多突然想起了一些事，“你和克里斯是怎麼走到一起，Sese也跟我講了，我會保密的。”

里卡多笑了，他感覺可以愉快地和費爾南多做朋友了。

然而，此刻廚房裡的談話並沒有就此結束——

“什么？！”克里斯驚訝地看著塞爾吉奧，塞爾吉奧叫他別吵，並把門關上。

“我只是和費爾南多說了你和里卡多的事而已...”塞尔吉奥重新喝回那杯牛奶，然后又再補充：“他不会說出去的。”

“你能保证？”

“當然了！”

“呵，看來你很信任他啊！”克里斯轉過身，抱着胳臂，嘲諷地說。

“你這是什么意思啊？”

“我只是奇怪你竟然會把我和里卡多的事講給一個床伴聽！”克里斯笑了起來，耸了耸肩。

後來他們聊到了塞爾吉奧的性生活。

“我現在每次都能讓他哭出來...”塞爾吉奧有點自豪，他在回憶那些他和金髮美人在床上歡愉的時光，費爾南多有時候還會有點小可愛，一想到這裡，他便不經意地露出了微笑，“他可真誘人，他又乖又溫柔的，但他哭著叫我住手的時候我卻真的有點心疼。”

“哇哦，你們可真幸福。”克里斯再次嘲諷塞爾吉奧，但話音剛落又想到了自己没有碰过他的里卡多......

他們在晚上在吃了一頓披薩大餐，塞爾吉奧打電話叫來的，所幸的是這餐飯的氣氛很不錯，里卡多和費爾南多聊得很投機，克里斯和塞爾吉奧總算松了口氣。

吃過飯後，里卡多和克里斯便回家了，他們打算在事情再淡了些的時候就離開這座城市，在新的地方重新生活。

里卡多一回去就洗了澡，當克里斯洗完澡出來的時候，也快到十一點了。

“麻煩製造者”把手提電腦放在餐桌上，他在努力工作中，克里斯幫他泡了一杯咖啡，里卡多打算不睡覺了，他今晚的目標是想把這長篇小說的頭五章都給翻譯好。

克里斯站在他的旁邊，彎下腰，抱住了愛人的腰，他看著電腦的屏幕，里卡多在打字，他轉頭，突然停下動作。

“你去睡吧。”

克里斯松了手，他沒有即時回去睡覺，他反而拉開旁邊的椅子，坐了下來，他雙手托著頭去看著里卡多的樣子。

“你怎么還坐在這兒？”里卡多好奇地打量著他。

“我想陪你。”

“可是已經很晚了。”里卡多咬了咬嘴唇，“所以你不用等我啦...”

“我想陪你，我不會打擾你的。克里斯笑嘻嘻地說，然後指了指電腦，“去做你的事吧！”


	14. Chapter 14

里卡多一直把全數的精力都投放在翻譯的工作上，他很少會轉頭看那個坐在他旁邊的男人。克里斯在決定要陪里卡多熬夜的一個小時終於忍不住了，他托着頭，睡著了也不自知，腦袋突然在某個時候垂了下來，手肘也快要撐不住了。

這時，里卡多才留意到克里斯，他看着克里斯，笑容在臉上綻放，心裡覺得暖暖的，他的工作進度很好，大概完成了一章半，他喝了一口那杯早就涼透了的咖啡。

他轉過去，繼續打字。

隨着時間的流逝，里卡多打呵欠的次數越來越多了，他托着下巴，閉着眼睛，打算休息五分鐘。

但眼睛一閉合便覺得像是有種無形的力讓他張開不了，而克里斯的手也在此時撐不住了，手臂垂下來，他的額頭撞到了桌面，醒了過來。

痛楚侵襲他的全身，他皺起眉頭摸着撞到的地方，又使勁地揉了揉。

“沒事吧？”里卡多忽然伸手去碰了，克里斯微笑地搖了搖頭，他的眼睛都快要合上了。

里卡多把手收了回來，他看着電腦，先把文檔儲存好，他沒有幫手提電腦充電，這下子都快要沒電了。

他關了機，站了起來，卻暈得很。

“我們去睡吧...”里卡多說，“我撐不住了。”

克里斯也站了起來。

隔天早上，里卡多沒有像往常那樣起床，他趴在床上，抱着被子，當克里斯醒過來的時候，他還沒有醒。

克里斯從浴室裡出來，他爬上床，里卡多用手臂擋着光。

他轉了身，眼睛仍然緊閉，克里斯坐在他的旁邊，手指掠過他的臉，再掠過唇瓣。

“喂，都快十點半了！”克里斯戳了戳他的臉，里卡多推開了他的手，轉了過去，但又轉了回來。

克里斯幫他重新蓋好被子，里卡多睡得很安穩，可能是因為昨晚他工作到半夜的關係，他憐惜地摸了摸里卡多的臉。

他下了床，把窗簾拉開，房間瞬時亮了很多，然後他去了廚房，打算做早餐。

里卡多很快就醒了，他的喉嚨有點乾，他舔了舔嘴唇，他發現克里斯沒有躺在他的旁邊，他揉了揉眼，然後動了身子，爬到床邊，穿上拖鞋，走去梳洗。

在吃早餐的時候，克里斯發現里卡多的狀態不太好，里卡多覺得自己有點頭暈。

克里斯幫他倒了一杯巧克力奶，里卡多捧着杯子，乖巧地喝着。

“你還好嗎？”克里斯在吃着煎蛋的途中開口問道，里卡多點點頭。

“只是有點困。”里卡多放下杯子，看着那份擺在他面前的早餐。

“不合你胃口嗎？”

“不是...”里卡多微笑地搖了搖頭。

克里斯伸出手，溫柔地摸了摸他的臉，看着里卡多笑得越來越開心。

*  
雷特夫人的雙眼都佈滿血絲，她已經哭過好多次了，也已經絕少去參加那些舞會和去應酬了，她每天要做的事情就是想她的寶貝兒子，里卡多被綁票已經快一個多月了，眼看希望也快要消失殆盡。

雷特先生在打着領帶，他不需要在打着領帶時去照鏡子，他很有信心，不會信不過自己的技術，而且他對一切都充滿着信心，他覺得一切都被他掌握在手中。

夫人坐在床邊，她已經穿好了衣服。

“今晚希爾格娜要來吃飯的，我們不能在她面前失了禮儀，哪怕我們的面子已經丢到滿地都是。”雷特先生說，聲音帶了些許抱怨和憤怒。

“那些不是我們要去管的事情。”夫人沮喪地說，她的丈夫哼了一聲，他生氣地說：“雷特家族已經面子無光了。”

“五百萬對我們來說真不是一個困難。”她看着丈夫，她忽然覺得很冷，空氣的氧氣都似乎被抽走，他是我們的孩子。

雷特先生走到她的旁邊，在臨走前，他的妻子小聲地說了句：“你太過在意你的面子和金錢了。”

錢財使人腐敗。

希爾格娜此刻已經在路上了，她接到了哥哥的電話。

“還好吧？”哥哥問，希爾格娜擠出一絲笑意，她說：“我很好。”

“他會回來的。”哥哥溫柔地安慰道，“你將會是全世界最幸福的新娘。”

希爾格娜在聽完這幾句後卻沒有半點喜悅，在里卡多出事後，她成為了媒體的其中一個目標，她被那些零零碎碎的消息都弄得煩了。

她一直都沒有對自己的未婚夫動了真感情，她看不透他在想些什么，兩人的世界也沒有什么交集，她也知道里卡多也不想和她結婚。

“我不想他回來。”希爾格娜終於鼓起勇氣說，在這段時間裡，她聽過很多那些鼓勵的說話，但她始終沒有把自己的心聲透露。

“什么？”哥哥顯得很驚訝。

“我不是想他死，而是...嗯...好吧...我不想和他結婚。”希爾格娜看着外面，外面下起了毛毛細雨，她嘆了口氣，心裡當然是想里卡多能夠平安無事，但她不想和一個她不愛的人結婚。

“別說賭氣話。”

“我沒有，哥哥。”

在等待希爾格娜的雷特夫婦此刻都下了樓，他們開了電視，電視剛好在播新聞。

新聞還是有播放到那些關於里卡多的消息，雷特先生憤怒地握着拳頭。

“那孩子在外面會過得很苦吧？”夫人的眼睛又紅了。

雷特先生沒有回答。

下着雨的晚上似乎都被思念填滿了，里卡多坐在床邊拿着那部舊手機，手機有很多新通知，他都一一打開看過了。

剛去把碗碟洗乾淨了的克里斯緩緩走了進來，他爬上床，坐在里卡多的後面，用手擁緊他的腰，溫柔而冰涼的吻落在了里卡多的臉上。

“怎么把這東西又拿回來看了？”克里斯覺得困惑不解。

“沒什么...”里卡多喃喃道，然後把手機關了，再把它放在抽屜裡。

克里斯拿起了他的手，仔細握在手心裡查看，里卡多輕輕地笑了起來，然後忽然向前湊近，吻了克里斯的臉。

克里斯把他抱到懷裡，不安分的手開始探入里卡多的衣服裡，溫柔地撫摸着他的肌膚，里卡多害羞了，他依偎在克里斯的懷裡，他就像個可愛的泰迪熊。

克里斯抬起頭，里卡多臉都開始紅了，克里斯笑了笑，扶住他的腰，一個溫柔而又細膩的吻落到了他的唇上，里卡多因為害怕而嗚咽了一聲。

“嘿，別怕啊！”克里斯抱緊了里卡多，里卡多咬住了嘴唇，克里斯想去逗他，在安靜了一會兒後，他忽然把腦袋靠過去，吓得里卡多握住了他的雙肩把他推開。

“克里斯...”里卡多小聲地說。

“嗯？”

里卡多縮了縮身子，清了清喉嚨，說：“我想去洗澡...”

“哦，好吧。”克里斯倒也不在意，因為他覺得里卡多遲早都會乖乖地做他的身下人，他笑嘻嘻地看着里卡多從他的懷裡走了出來，然後他用手大力地拍了拍里卡多的臀部，在那一刻，他聽見了那美人發出了一絲的呻吟聲。

他笑得更加開心了。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CK車

里卡多躺在床上，他靜靜地看着克里斯趴在他的身上在解開他的衣服，他的臉漸漸地紅了起來，他對這些事沒有太多的經驗，甚至和希爾格娜在一起時也沒有接過吻，他也不知道自己是怎么就順了克里斯的意思，大概是想給就給，他咬緊嘴唇，漂亮的雙眼在溫柔地看着克里斯，但也帶了一絲羞怯。

克里斯還以為要過些日子才能要了里卡多的人，他很緊張，解衣服的手都在輕微地發着抖，他剛才只是把里卡多抱在懷中與他接吻，然後突然起了勁，就把人壓了下去，里卡多一直沒有拒絕。

看來情到濃時這話是沒有錯的。

克里斯的唇貼在了里卡多的側頸上，一個接一個細膩的吻隨之而來，里卡多伸出手，緊緊地抱住了克里斯的背，他在空隙中把自己的上衣脫了并隨手一扔。

“克里斯...”里卡多小聲地叫着，情慾來得讓他驚慌失措，他閉上眼睛，逐漸感受到了克里斯的行為越來越粗暴。

里卡多被克里斯拉了起來，兩人的衣服都已經脫了下來，兩人下了床站在床邊，里卡多用手撐住在床上，他害羞地抬起臀部。

“啊...”手指的侵入觸動了他最敏感的神經，他的臉早已紅得不像話，克里斯不再粗暴，反而幹得十分溫柔。

“不要夾得太緊...別怕。”克里斯笑了笑，里卡多尖叫了一聲，疼痛讓他開始失控，快感充斥在他的體內。

他夾緊雙腿并不是故意的，那是因為疼痛。

“好疼...”他的眼眶泛紅。

克里斯突然把手指抽出，里卡多發出更誘人的聲音，腦海中出現了淫蕩的畫面，他咬緊嘴唇，呻吟不停地從嘴角溜走。

克里斯掃視了里卡多的雙腿，然後把他拉起，從後面抱住了他，他的手悄悄地探下去，里卡多閉緊了眼睛，劇烈的快感讓他叫得更爽。

“克里斯...啊...啊...”

克里斯愉悅地聽着里卡多的胡言亂語，他在努力讓愛人在他的懷中釋放自己，里卡多不自禁地流出了眼淚。

克里斯瞧見他滿足地笑了，可能這連本人都不自知，因為他笑得不明顯。

“舒服嗎？”克里斯在笑。

里卡多紅着臉，沒有回答。

里卡多在釋放時發出了一絲甜美的呻吟，他扣住了克里斯的雙手不讓他再亂摸，他把腦袋垂低。

“我現在要來操你了...”話音剛落，克里斯就含住了里卡多的耳垂，惹得里卡多羞得不行。

在進入時，里卡多疼得皺緊了眉頭，克里斯讓他趴在床上，里卡多用手撐了起來，他被緊緊地抱住，淚水都滑了出來，克里斯已經在擺動腰部了。

他一邊索取身下人的溫度，一邊溫柔地吻着身下人。

“嗯...啊...輕..輕點...”

“我不要。”

里卡多失去了控制，他開始覺得好舒服，他不自覺地扭腰，迎合了克里斯的動作，他趴在床上，抓緊了床單。

兩人的身體親密地貼合在一起。

完事後，克里斯轉了身，躺在愛人的身旁，兩人的頭髮都濕了，他在喘氣，里卡多覺得有點累，他用手臂擋住了自己的臉。

現在是下午三點多，陽光普照。

葡萄牙人把愛人摟進懷裡，兩人的雙腿交纏在一起，里卡多無意識地摟過克里斯，他就這樣靜靜地依偎在克里斯的懷裡。

剛才的事進行得太快，里卡多有點緩不過來，他閉上眼睛，克里斯低頭打量在里卡多身上的吻痕。

“我想洗澡。”里卡多說，他覺得要熱死了，待會兒還要把房間收拾乾淨。

他們去了浴室，泡在熱水裡似乎比起躺在床上要舒服得多，里卡多摸了摸身上的吻痕，些微的疼痛讓他更加明白到自己已經是克里斯的人了。

他靠在克里斯的懷裡，狹小的空間讓兩人的距離幾乎要變為零。

把身體清理乾淨後，便到了要去收拾房間的時候，他們穿好了衣服，里卡多站在旁邊用毛巾弄乾自己的頭髮，他在看着克里斯收拾東西。

到最後克里斯也體貼地拿吹風筒幫他吹乾頭髮，里卡多有點困了，他坐在床邊，他最近都睡眠不足，他打了個呵欠，克里斯關上了吹風筒的電源并把它放在一旁。

“要去睡嗎？”他彎腰抱住了里卡多，貼近他的耳邊，溫柔地問。

里卡多掃視了一下那乾乾淨淨的房間，這裡很整齊，完全看不出一絲情慾的氣息，他一想到這裡又不自禁地害羞了起來。

“嗯...你也要嗎？”

“你想我陪你也可以的...”克里斯笑了笑，“但我有點想出去看電影。”

里卡多微笑了，他拉住了葡萄牙人的手，仰頭吻了吻他的眼角。

“你不要走嘛...”他說，語氣像撒嬌。 

*  
今晚的晚飯全是出自克里斯的手，里卡多一直很羨慕那些做飯做到好的人，他記憶中的母親做的飯也是很好吃的，想着想着便有些傷感了。

“還疼嗎？”克里斯把飯菜放好，然後坐了下來，里卡多有點反應不過來，他尷尬地躲開了克里斯的目光，他點了點頭。

“你那個...快要翻譯好了吧？”

里卡多一邊吃着東西，一邊小聲地回答：“也快了。”

這是當然了，他工作了幾乎有一個禮拜，幸好沒有白費心機，進度十分好。

“你今晚還要熬夜？”克里斯皺起眉頭，他不太喜歡里卡多熬夜，每天一看見他那黑眼圈就心裡發疼，他不喜歡這樣。

“呃...我要看看情況。”里卡多說。

“今晚休息一下吧。”克里斯溫柔地說，里卡多看着他，看了一會兒，才微笑地點了點頭。

他們用餐完畢後便換了衣服出去散步了。

夜晚的公園裡沒有像白天那樣充斥着笑聲，來這裡散步的人并不算多，路燈在旁邊辛苦地工作，里卡多已經很久都沒有出來過了，他慶幸有像今天這樣的機會，克里斯走在他的旁邊，低頭玩着手機。

里卡多面露難色地看了看他，里卡多不太歡喜，因為他不想在這個時候克里斯只顧着手機而不善用這多了出來的時間，他們可以做很多的事情，他們可以去附近的超市逛逛，又或者坐在長椅上看着夜色微笑地談話......

里卡多看了看周圍的環境，才鼓起勇氣伸出手去握住了克里斯的手，他舒了口氣，儘管他的心臟跳得很快，他的臉開始熱了起來，他不太擅長主動。

克里斯愣了愣，他抬起頭，手心裡確確實實是傳來了一絲的暖意，秋天的風吹亂了兩人的頭髮。

里卡多一時之間也不知道要說些什么，只感到這時克里斯握緊了他的手。

克里斯把手機收好，這讓里卡多鬆了口氣，他們過一會兒就要回去了，所以才不能讓大部份的時間都流失。

“看到星星嗎？”里卡多仰起頭，他們停了下來不再走了，看似黑色的天空卻透出一絲的藍，天上什麼也沒有，克里斯也跟着看了，他看了幾眼便嘆了口氣說：“好像沒有星星。”

里卡多在這時忍不住打了一個呵欠，克里斯笑了起來，用手指戳了戳他的臉，里卡多也笑了起來，他揉了揉眼。

“你還沒睡夠？”克里斯伸出手，把愛人拉入懷裡，里卡多放下手，點了點頭。

“那就回去睡吧。”克里斯在用手去順里卡多的瀏海，然後吻了他的嘴唇，里卡多伸出手抱住了他，溫柔地給予回應。


	16. Chapter 16

本來應該沒有人在的家裡卻亮起了燈，空氣裡飄着飯菜的香味，塞爾吉奧呆滯地看着這裡的一切，他站在大門前。

費爾南多走了出來，他穿着睡衣拿着一碟飯菜走了出來，他把東西放好在餐桌上，然後轉頭，微笑地說：“歡迎你回來！”

“你是怎么進來的？”塞爾吉奧看着金髮青年向他走來，費爾南多幫他關上大門，他開心地把雙手搭在塞爾吉奧的肩膀上。

塞爾吉奧注視着他的眼睛，費爾南多的雙眼幾乎都溢滿了笑意，塞爾吉奧已經很久都沒有看到過這麼溫柔的笑容了，上一次見面都是兩個禮拜前了。

“因為你之前把後備鑰匙給了我...而且我好想你。”費爾南多調皮地笑着，他今天的工作不是很順利，雖然被病人投訴都已成習慣，他不是第一個遇到這種情況的人，當然——也不會是最後一個。

塞爾吉奧看着在他臉上那淡淡的黑眼圈，他是故意不和費爾南多在這段時間裡聯繫的，他不太想在一個床伴的身上花很多的時間，他想結束這段關係，雖然費爾南多對於他來說是個很特別的存在。

他從來沒有遇到一個會像費爾南多這樣的人，他在之前有過幾個床伴，他喜歡這種互相索取但又可以不用負責任的關係，他不想談戀愛，不想負責任，他扯出過很多理由來解釋，但最根本的原因是他膽小，因為他膽小、怕受到傷害，所以他才會逃避戀愛，但又同時渴望能有人能讓他依靠。

費爾南多會用心為他做一桌子的美食，不管在床上要如何被他欺負都好，費爾南多也會一一承受，一旦他去瞧別人或者稱讚別人好時，費爾南多會可愛地吃一點小醋。

塞爾吉奧面對着這樣的費爾南多，他不禁害怕了起來，他好像也開始在乎這個床伴了，因為費爾南多，所以他打破了很多自己的原則。

他害怕得到了這份愛情會在不久之後失去，所以只好不再和他接觸，讓時間令他冷靜下來。

誰知費爾南多卻來找他了，他不應該把鑰匙交給他——這也是打破了自己的原則。

他坐了下來，面對着費爾南多的他稍有些不自然。

“你怎么最近都不來找我？”費爾南多吃着晚餐，他嘟着嘴，他的樣子看起來可愛極了。

“我最近比較忙。”塞爾吉奧說。

費爾南多點了點頭。

他們聊了些話，塞爾吉奧覺得窘迫死了，但是費爾南多好像并沒有發現他的不自然。

“我想在這裡過夜。”費爾南多微笑了起來，他們已經吃完晚飯了，塞爾吉奧遲疑地點了點頭，在之後他被催去洗澡了。

塞爾吉奧在洗完澡後就回到了卧室，費爾南多躺在他的床上，他閉了眼睛似乎已經睡下了，塞爾吉奧心想這傢伙怎麼那麼早睡，他不經意地露出微笑，他坐到床邊，撫摸着他那頭柔軟的金髮。

他悄悄地把頭低下，把嘴唇吻了下去，他很少會對自己的床伴幹出這樣的事，說實話他也很想念費爾南多。

費爾南多忽然張開了雙眼，給予了回應。

“我以為你睡了。”塞爾吉奧停了動作，費爾南多眨了眨眼睛，笑着說：“沒關係，我很喜歡這樣。”

塞爾吉奧笑了起來，然後再次把嘴唇湊了上去。

*  
克里斯在不久前剛剛得知了里卡多有了婚約，他莫名地糾結了起來，有種像當了小三的感覺，里卡多無奈地跟他解釋他不喜歡那個女人，而且那個女人也不愛他。

“真的？我可不是我的愛情變成一太狗血言情劇。”克里斯說，他們坐在床上，里卡多誠懇地點點頭。

“不會的，你要相信我。”里卡多微笑地幫克里斯打了一劑強心針，他沒想到克里斯還會在意這些事情，那個家他是回不去的了，也絕對不會娶妻，這麼難得的一個機會能讓他有了自由，他才不要輕易地就放手。

“我們是時候要決定下一步要往哪裡走了。”克里斯說，他摸了摸里卡多，里卡多嘆了口氣，把腦袋靠在葡萄牙人的肩上，因為他的頭髮剛剛洗過了，克里斯所以把他推開了。

“你把我的衣服弄濕了。”克里斯不耐煩地說，里卡多沒有因為這樣而放棄，他抱住克里斯的腰，抬起腦袋露出燦爛的笑容。

克里斯有了想要他的念頭。

他親吻了里卡多的額頭，然後開始滑下來——眼角、鼻子、臉頰、嘴角、嘴巴......

里卡多的呼吸開始變得急速，克里斯仍然很小心翼翼地吻着他，他用雙手溫柔地捧着里卡多的臉。

“不要...你不要這樣子...”里卡多用雙手抵着他的肩膀，他快要倒下去了，克里斯吻着他的脖子。

“我要去吹頭髮了。”里卡多紅着臉把克里斯大力地推開，克里斯笑嘻嘻地看着他的背影，他離開了卧室。

他害羞起來的樣子真是誘人——克里斯心想。


	17. Chapter 17

塞爾吉奧在今天晚上有約，這代表他今晚不會在家裡，也不會和費爾南多見面，他不敢向費爾南多提到關這個約會的理由，他約了一個跟他年紀相約的男人去酒店開房，他之前也有過一夜情，在遇上費爾南多之前，他曾經嘗試過體驗窒息性愛，他很久都沒有出去混了。

他希望能早日擺脫費爾南多，他不想對那個金髮美人再沉迷下去。

費爾南多還不知道塞爾吉奧在今晚約了別人開房，他今天休假，所以他的心情看起來很好，他從廚房出來，他剛才在洗碗，看着塞爾吉奧拿手機在玩的他不自覺地露出微笑，他很喜歡這樣子去看塞爾吉奧的臉。

塞爾吉奧在剛才就收到了對方的回覆，對方回答說他可以在今晚八點半見面。

塞爾吉奧不是第一次約炮，但他這次卻有點罪惡感，莫名其妙地覺得自己在做着很惡劣的事情。

“你今晚會有空嗎？”費爾南多忽然問道，塞爾吉奧吓了一大跳，他看着費爾南多，費爾南多期待地注視着他，並且他的臉上還帶着溫柔的微笑。

“我...”塞爾吉奧在猶豫，費爾南多瞬間就露出了失望的眼神，他走過去，不高興地喃喃道：“你是沒空嗎？我還打算在今晚做好吃的給你吃，難得我今天放假...”

塞爾吉奧本來是要點頭的，他的心越來越不舒服了——因為費爾南多好像很失望。

“算了，那你出去的時候要小心，我等你回來。”費爾南多樂觀了起來，他伸出手去拍了拍塞爾吉奧的腦袋。

塞爾吉奧忽然捉住了他的手，然後抬起頭，說：“我今晚有空。”

費爾南多在聽後便欣喜若狂，他突然扑在塞爾吉奧的懷裡，兩個人都失去平衡倒在沙發上。

“真的？”費爾南多埋首在他的髮間，他點了點頭，他也不知道自己是為了什麼原因而打算取消今晚的約會去陪費爾南多。

大概是不想讓費爾南多難過吧？但他不知道自己為什麼會在乎床伴的感受，到底是由什麼時候才會有這種情況的出現呢？

費爾南多抬起頭，他用手撐了起來，笑着說：“趁着還有時間我就去補補眠  
吧，晚上你就等着吃好吃的吧！”

他說完還吻了吻塞爾吉奧，然後就跑回房間了，留在沙發上的塞爾吉奧拿起手機取消了今晚的約炮。

*  
不久後，克里斯和里卡多搬出了這間屬於費爾南多的房子，費爾南多不需要他們把鑰匙還來，這意味着他們可以當這裡是避難所。

他們連夜就帶着所有行李回去本來的家了，一到隔天克里斯就被有潔癖的里卡多從床上扯起來要他幫忙打掃屋子。

果然還是這裡好，里卡多喝着橙汁，心裡如此想道。

他坐在餐桌前在工作中，他的工作很快就能完成了，他很高興。

克里斯正趴在沙發上睡覺，他抱着被子睡得很舒服，里卡多看了他幾眼便笑了起來。

也是辛苦他了。

現在快要接近中午了，過了一會兒，克里斯就餓醒了，他嚷着要吃飯，但因為家裡什麼都沒有的原因，所以他們就只好換衣服出門去了。

里卡多和克里斯走進了附近的一間餐廳，這裡很吵雜，這裡有很多看起來都不是正經的人，所以這裡的環境也不好。

他們找了一個位置坐了下來，他們點了這裡一個比較便宜的餐，因為帶來的錢不太夠，所以他們只能兩人分吃一個。

“抱歉啊...親愛的。”克里斯看着里卡多拿着杯子在喝水，里卡多跟着他好像只有受苦受難的份，他當初是不是不應該去綁架里卡多呢？

“嗯？”里卡多放下杯子，用袖子擦了擦嘴巴，他的舉止仍然十分優雅，沒有像以前因為要應酬而要刻意打扮過的他看起來很自然。

最近天氣開始轉冷，為了保暖，所以他穿了一件寬鬆的茶色衛衣，褲子是條黑色的普通牛仔褲，腳上穿了一雙球鞋，他的黑髮柔順地搭在腦後，不再需要每天都穿西裝的他真的覺得這就是幸福。

“對不起，又要你餓着肚子啦！”克里斯說，他皺起眉頭。

“沒事，我們明天就有錢了，明天出薪水，你根本就不會知道我期待了這天是有多久？”里卡多開心地說，這可真是諷刺，想不到他也有期待出薪水的時候。

“辛苦你了。”克里斯嘆了口氣，他向前靠，摸了摸里卡多的頭髮，里卡多笑了笑。

“我們是不是也要想想未来的路？”里卡多托着下巴，這時他們點的東西終於到了，他們拿起餐具。

克里斯吃了一口，他說：“是的，你有什麼好主意嗎？”

“我也沒想好...”里卡多托着頭微笑地說，“但只要和你在一起就好啦。”

“跟我在一起可是要吃苦的。”克里斯笑了起來，里卡多搖了搖頭，他笑得很高興：“我不介意，你明知道的。”

他們吃完飯後就回了家，他們打算今天晚飯就吃面包。

明天才有錢拿。

里卡多在下午接了費爾南多打過來的電話，說是要請他們吃飯，在費爾南多的請求下，里卡多就答應了，他當然不會忘掉克里斯，何況費爾南多是不介意的。

“那就今晚見了，我還有點事要去做，先掛了。”費爾南多微笑地說，他掛掉了電話，把電話放在枕頭旁邊，他今天早放，浴室的水聲似乎停了。

他把身上的衣服逐件逐件的脫了下來，把手錶也脫了放在一旁，他上了床，拿過被子包裹着自己，他已經快忍耐不住了，他開始夾緊大腿來回摩擦着。

浴室的門被打開了，塞爾吉奧慢慢地走了進來，他只是穿了一件藍色的襯衫，他推開房門。

費爾南多羞得都不敢去看他。

塞爾吉奧坐到了床邊，舉高手搭在了費爾南多的腦袋上，溫柔地撫摸着他的金髮，又曖昧地摸了摸他的耳垂。

他靠過去，低聲地問：“你等了很久嗎？”

“不是...”費爾南多轉頭看他，他的臉開始有點熱了。

塞爾吉奧坐到了床邊，動作緩慢地把自己身上的藍色襯衫脫了下來，費爾南多緊張地看着他。

塞爾吉掀開被子鑽了進去，他們躺在暖和的被窩裡，費爾南多被塞爾吉奧壓在身下。

塞爾吉奧剛想把嘴唇湊過去的時候，費爾南多就馬上別開頭，塞爾吉奧笑着把他按回來。

“別那么容易害羞...”他皺起眉頭說，然後一把含住了金髮美人的唇。

房間裡很快就傳出一些曖昧的聲音。

“不要動得那么快...”費爾南多說，塞爾吉奧瘋狂地吻着美人的嘴唇，他似乎沒把美人的請求也聽進去。

“要不要自己動？”塞爾吉奧張開了眼睛，離開了費爾南多的唇，費爾南多的雙腿被迫張得大大的，他在迎合着塞爾吉奧的動作，他額頭上全都是汗水。

”不要...我不要...”他搖了搖頭，他不想再做出那個姿勢。

“你真討厭...”塞爾吉奧隨口一說，然後低頭吻着費爾南多的脖子。

費爾南多愣了愣，然後委屈地看着天花板，心裡一團糟，其實塞爾吉奧不真的是討厭他，但戀愛中的人似乎都會比較敏感。

“我來動吧，你別生氣啊...”他小聲地說，害羞的目光落在塞爾吉奧的臉上。

他們換了個姿勢。

塞爾吉奧躺在下面，笑嘻嘻地摸着那騎在他身上的金髮美人的乳尖。

“我的寶貝快點動啊，我好想射到你裡面去...”塞爾吉奧笑着說，費爾南多咬咬牙，然後開始緩慢地扭腰。

完事後，費爾南多去了洗澡，他全身酸軟，他擦了擦眼睛，泡在熱水裡可真舒服。

剛才他的塞爾吉奧在高潮來臨時叫了他的名字，之前都沒有過，雖然當事人極力地否認，但有就是有，他聽的很清楚。

“Sese......”他抱着膝蓋，笑了起來，這時浴室的門被推開，塞爾吉奧進來了，他二話不說就進了浴缸，水都溢出了點兒。

“我的寶貝怎么洗那么久？”塞爾吉奧溫柔地把金髮美人摟進懷裡，他撫摸着費爾南多的頭髮。

“我今晚不能陪你。”費爾南多抬起頭，他抱歉地說，“對不起Sese...”

“沒關係！”塞爾吉奧脫口而出。

“你怎么那么高興？”費爾南多難過地看着他，剛才上床時的委屈加上現在的似乎快要爆料，他的眼睛好像紅了。

“啊？”

“是不是今晚不用再看到我了才這樣興奮？你是不是很討厭我？覺得我很煩？”費爾南多難過地低頭，淚水再也忍不住地跌落，“我真的忍了很久，為什麼你跟那麼多人都有過？就連送外賣的男孩你都跟他調情......”

塞爾吉奧心裡說：那都是以前的風流債，我現在都只跟你做愛啊...我的寶貝！我現在就連自慰都只想着你。

“你不找我的那兩個禮拜，你知道我是怎麼過的嗎？”費爾南多生氣地說，“我每天都在想你，你卻竟然因為不用見到我而開心...我再也不要理你了！”

我也過得很痛苦，我每天都在想你，我沒有因為今晚不用見到你而開心，我只是不想你一而再再而三地道歉才會這樣——塞爾吉奧想。

塞爾吉奧嘆了口氣，捧起費爾南多的臉，溫柔地幫他擦眼淚，他微笑地說：“你竟然哭了，很久都沒有人為我哭了，其實真的不是你想的那樣，寶貝你不能不理我啊...”

“哦？”費爾南多眨了眨眼睛，他笑了起來，“所以那是相反咯？我要去洗頭髮了。”

這傢伙怎麼那麼快就回復心情了？

塞爾吉奧用身體擋住了費爾南多不讓他去拿洗髮精。

“你又欺負我！”

梳洗完畢後，費爾南多就要趕着出去了，塞爾吉奧送他離開。

“不用我開車送你？”

“不用了。”

“早點回來，回來的時候要買糖水回來...”

費爾南多點了點頭，他們互相親吻了一下，費爾南多轉身走了，走了幾步他又想到了一件事，便連忙走回來，塞爾吉奧還沒來得及關上大門，他還以為是費爾南多忘了拿什麼東西了。

“你不能再叫那家披薩的外送哦...”費爾南多皺起眉頭說。

“我會自己做飯...”塞爾吉奧無奈地回答。

當費爾南多趕到去的時候，里卡多和克里斯就已經在餐廳裡面了。


	18. Chapter 18

費爾南多快步地走了過去，這裡不比外面的要冷，他坐下來了，坐在里卡多他們的對面，他脫了身上的外套，掛在椅背上。

克里斯不經意地看到了費爾南多脖子上的吻痕，那些淺紅的印記綻放在費爾南多細膩的皮膚上，偶爾還被一縷的金髮掩蓋，若隱若現的痕跡反而顯得更加曖昧。

塞爾吉奧可真粗魯...克里斯托着頭壞笑地說，費爾南多沒有會意過來，克里斯指了指他的脖子，金髮美人才知道他在表達什麼，并且羞紅了臉。

“要不先點餐吧...”費爾南多捂住了自己的脖子，還一邊用手想撥些頭髮過來掩蓋那些吻痕，過了一陣子，他害羞地問：“現在還能看到嗎？”

里卡多點了點頭，不好意思地笑了起來。

費爾南多不想穿回外套，也更不想再被別人看到，重要的是他明天要怎麼上班？

里卡多和克里斯見到他這麼尷尬便不再笑話他了，他們點了餐，在等待東西想的時候，里卡多問了是為了什麼事才把他和克里斯也叫出來。

費爾南多沒再紅起來的臉卻在這時又熱了起來，他低着頭，小聲地說：“我...我想跟他告白。”

“你們不是已經在一起了嗎？”里卡多驚訝地問道，他以為費爾南多和塞爾吉奧已經陷入了相戀。

“我們現在只是床伴。”費爾南多抬起頭，不好意思地回答說，“可是我真的喜歡他，我知道你們跟他很熟，所以才打算找你們談談，這不打擾吧？”

“你真的喜歡他嗎？”克里斯很熟悉塞爾吉奧的性格，他知道塞爾吉奧不會單單地只迷戀一個床伴，以往也有床伴對塞爾吉奧動了心，但塞爾吉奧把這些都不當是一回事，分手過後那些人的下場自然是可憐又可恨的，克里斯擔心費爾南多會是下一個，但又覺得這位金髮美人在塞爾吉奧心裡也蠻特別的，所以一時之間也不知道要如何回應才好。

“這當然了！”費爾南多說，他的聲音越漸小聲起來，“我很喜歡他，可是就不知道他喜不喜歡我。”

“我想他也一定會喜歡你的！”里卡多笑着說，他不認為塞爾吉奧能有什麼理由不去愛這個溫柔的男人。

“你別再每次都那麼順他的意了。”克里斯說，他見識過那些年輕美貌的男人或女人到最後都會被塞爾吉奧調教得服服貼貼，就連那些冰冷冷的美人也不例外，何況是像費爾南多這樣柔軟性子的人，他看了看費爾南多，又接下去說：“再這樣下去他會認為你對他的好是理所當然。”

雖然他真的搞不懂塞爾吉奧的魅力在哪兒。

“我...我會盡量。”費爾南多有點覺得這事兒有點難度。

叫好的東西陸續上桌。

“那你們幫幫我，可以嗎？”費爾南多微笑地請求道。

*

塞爾吉奧在家裡等到急了，時間一分一秒地過去，費爾南多還是沒有回來，心裡也開始有點擔心，費爾南多也沒有說過他跟誰出去，他什麼都沒有講。

忽然，鑰匙開門的聲音傳到了塞爾吉奧的耳中，他欣喜若狂地跑去大門那邊，果然一頭漂亮的金髮闖入他的眼簾。

他一手把美人摟在懷裡，然後把大門關好，費爾南多的一隻手裡還拿着東西，只好用另外的手摟住了費爾南多的腰。

“你餓了嗎？“懷裡傳來溫柔的嗓音，費爾南多在塞爾吉奧的懷裡探出腦袋，塞爾吉奧緊緊地抱住他。

“我想死你了。”塞爾吉奧吻住了他的嘴唇，懷裡的美人又驚又羞。

這個吻不是延續了很長的時間，費爾南多推開了塞爾吉奧，把東西放在餐桌上。

“哎呀，我的寶貝！讓我親一下都不可以呀？”塞爾吉奧走過去從後面抱住了他的美人。

“我要換衣服了...”費爾南多一如既往地羞了起來，而且塞爾吉奧這壞傢伙都是一吻下去就不會真的輕易放過他。

*

里卡多尷尬地被克里斯抱住，這裡是塞爾吉奧的家，里卡多在克里斯的幾番親吻後便忍不住地用手捂住了克里斯的嘴唇，克里斯把愛人的手拿開，再次用嘴唇封住了里卡多的，幸好現在塞爾吉奧去工作了，要不然可又要被他笑話了，說他離不開里卡多半步。

“不過這裡還是有個人在啊...”

費爾南多不好意思地又回到廚房，外面的氣氛也尷尬了點兒。

里卡多終於不再反抗了，他們已經很少會有那麼親密的時候了，就連上床的事也沒有過，除了他們初夜，克里斯就再也沒有品嚐過里卡多的溫柔了。

“好啦...你別這樣嘛。”里卡多擦了擦嘴唇，“又不看看這裡是在哪兒...”

他和克里斯是來幫忙費爾南多準備燭光晚餐的事，今晚就在這裡，費爾南多會將和他的心儀對象告白。

“要不我們回去也吃燭光晚餐吧。”里卡多笑着說，他雖然在之前也有過，但那幾次都不是和自己真正喜歡的人，看到費爾南多為了塞爾吉奧這樣，心裡也難免不會羨慕。

但可惜克里斯不像塞爾吉奧那樣喜歡跟愛人打情罵俏，雖然有時候能安靜地陪伴在自己的身旁也未嘗不是一件壞事。

他們不再擁抱在一起，里卡多去了廚房看着費爾南多在煮東西。

“啊...你跟克里斯一樣也擅長烹飪。”里卡多說，他從小就喜歡看着母親在廚房裡為他烹調各樣的美食，他覺得會做飯的人很厲害，他一想到這裡心裡也有點想家了。

“叫克里斯教你啊...”費爾南多笑了起來，里卡多冷哼一聲，說：“我不要，他會嘲笑我笨手笨腳的。”

“怎麼會？”費爾南多回頭看了里卡多一眼，“他那麼喜歡你...”

“嘖，才不會呢...”

他們幫助了費爾南多佈置客廳，克里斯把自己挑選的紅酒放在餐桌上，他想塞爾吉奧會在今晚過後修心養性，他沒想到還真的會有人治得了他那拈花惹草的性子。

“那我們先離開了...”里卡多一邊說着還一邊伸了個懶腰，他真的有點累壞了，他現在只想好好的睡上一覺。

離開後他們去吃晚飯了，現在剛出薪水不久，他們可以吃點好的，他們去到自己家附近的一間餐廳，他們找了一個角落坐了下來。

“跟着我你都瘦了一圈了。”克里斯心疼地看着正在看着菜單的里卡多。

“哼，你平時不都是厭棄我胖的嗎？”

在這個時候，塞爾吉奧回家了，他看到家裡搞得那麼漂亮也是被吓到了，費爾南多一看見他就整張臉都熱了，他思索着等下應該要怎麼跟塞爾吉奧說。

“你在搞什麼？”塞爾吉奧脫了鞋子，他走到了餐桌前，費爾南多招呼他趕快坐下，他去了廚房把剩下的事都搞好。

他把兩個碟子放在餐桌上，然後拿出打火機把那兩根放在桌子中間點亮了，塞爾吉奧托着頭，笑着看他的美人跑去關燈。

“怎麼突然玩上這套了？”塞爾吉奧問道。

“先喝點酒再說。”費爾南多往他們兩人的杯子都倒上了一小半杯紅酒。

塞爾吉奧喝了一小口便放下了，“味道不錯。”

“這酒還是克里斯選的呢...”費爾南多說，他也喝了。

“哦？”

“Sese...”費爾南多看着塞爾吉奧已經動手吃飯的樣子。

“挺好吃的，是你做的嗎？”

費爾南多點了點頭。

“幹嘛今天突然把家裡弄成這樣？”

“你不喜歡嗎？”

費爾南多擔心地看着面前的男人，他不像塞爾吉奧那樣學會了那麼多浪漫的東西，他以為這樣也算是浪漫了。

“不，我當然喜歡。”塞爾吉奧笑了笑。

費爾南多還是不知道要如何開口，這時塞爾吉奧留意到了費爾南多還沒有動過手。

“你不餓嗎？“塞爾吉奧吃着東西問，“你等了我那麼久，你也應該餓了吧？”

“你愛我嗎？” 

“啊？”塞爾吉奧搞不清楚狀況，剛才只是問了他餓不餓，幹嘛又突然問起了這種問題？

費爾南多鼓起了勇氣，儘管他的心跳得很快很亂，他害怕，他不想被拒絕。

“我愛上你了...”費爾南多低頭小聲地說，臉蛋兒越來越熱了，塞爾吉奧有點愣住了，他不知道要說些什麼。

“你愛我嗎？要是你不愛我的話，那我以後都不再打擾你...”

塞爾吉奧明顯不想這些事情真的發生，他沒有想過要是沒有了這個溫柔體貼的美人在他身旁的日子會是如何的，在這段日子裡他已經習慣了費爾南多的存在，顯然地，費爾南多在他的心裡早已不是過往那些床伴可以比較的。

或許在很早的時候，費爾南多·托雷斯已經住進了他心裡最柔軟的地方。

費爾南多看着他久久都沒有答話，心裡以為自己是失敗了，正想說以後都不會再找他的時候，只看見塞爾吉奧托着下巴，微笑地注視着自己。

“那我們來談戀愛吧...”塞爾吉奧微笑地說。


	19. Chapter 19

當里卡多起來的時候已經接近中午，他從床上爬了起來，他的腦袋有點沉，旁邊的人已經不見了，只聽見外面傳來了電視的聲音，他打了個呵欠，昨晚折騰得有點累。

他下了床，慢吞吞地去了客廳，他看見克里斯坐在沙發上，手上拿着一碗牛奶麥片，他一邊在吃着東西一邊看着那個屏幕，里卡多慢慢地走過去。

“哦你起來了。”克里斯注意到了他，他轉過頭，瞄了里卡多一眼，“你餓了沒？”

里卡多點了點頭，他揉了揉頭，說：“有點。”

克里斯吃了碗裡的東西一口，抬起頭說：“你想吃什麼？”

“我無所謂。”里卡多聳了聳肩膀，然後轉身走向浴室，他打算要好好地洗一下臉。

在客廳裡的克里斯趕快把碗裡的東西都吃了下去，他拿着碗站起來去了廚房，老實說自從里卡多找了一份工作後，他們的生活明顯比先前的要好很多，家裡吃的東西也不再像以前那樣單調，他打開冰箱，仔細地看了看裡面的東西後，他下了一個決定，他打算午餐就吃意大利面，哦該死！他之前都是習慣吃泡面和面包的好嗎？

里卡多在浴室裡，他站在洗手台前，看着鏡子中的自己，臉上的鬍子已經長出了，他開了水龍頭，幫自己的臉蛋兒好好地清洗一下，然後他先是拿了水杯。

在刷牙的時候他看見了自己脖子上的一點一點的吻痕，幸好不太顯眼，昨晚的事讓他覺得有點累，腦海裡漸漸地浮現出昨晚他對克里斯的主動和迎合，臉頰上開始微微地紅了起來，他趕快逼使自己不要再去想了。

刷完牙後，他才開始動手清理自己的鬍子。

今次克里斯做飯的速度要比自己的想像中的要快了些許，里卡多只是在房間睡了一陣子，飯都已經快要做好了。

吃飯的時候，克里斯眼尖地發現了里卡多脖子上的小草莓，他笑了起來，指着里卡多哈哈大笑在說：“你的脖子上有我留給你的吻痕！”

里卡多臉都熱了起來，只見克里斯還是不肯閉嘴，他只好瞪着克里斯生氣地說：“下次我可不再那麼順你的心了。”

“哦拜託親愛的，少來這套。”克里斯撇了撇嘴。

里卡多在之後的時間都幾乎花在睡覺上，克里斯在想着下次是不是要遷就他一下。

費爾南多最近都很忙，自從他和塞爾吉奧確認了兩人之間的戀人關係後，他一直都忙着工作上的事情，塞爾吉奧很快地就搬了過來，但他們仍然還是不太常見面，兩人的作息時間都不太相同，而且費爾南多最近都在輪班，塞爾吉奧有時候發了幾個短訊，他也沒空回覆。

他有跟里卡多他們提過他已經成功了的事，里卡多他們顯然地是很高興，而作為塞爾吉奧的親密好友——克里斯就對此事表示十分高興，因為終於出現了一個人可以令到塞爾吉奧能夠修心養性，不再去外面胡鬧。

里卡多也總算鬆了口氣，最近他的事情好像慢慢地淡化了下來，他仍然努力地把自己的精力集中在翻譯文章的工作上，當然克里斯也給予了他支持和鼓勵，雖然現在是自由了點，但心裡總會想起家人。

電視上關於他的消息越來越少，整個世界每天發生的事情都很多，好像他的事情已經被大家遺忘了。

所以是不是能夠和自己喜歡的人永遠在一起呢？雖然這個想法很美好，但也有點兒自私，家裡沒了他，銀行要咋辦？

而且父母把他養了那麼大...

一想到這裡，里卡多就不禁煩躁了起來，他躺在床上，轉了個身，旁邊躺着他的克里斯。

“怎麼了？”

里卡多緩緩地張開了眼睛，他可憐巴巴地盯着克里斯，克里斯嘆了口氣把他拉入自己的懷裡。

“我們接下來要怎麼辦？”他問道。

“順其自然就好，你別想了。”

“不害怕？”

克里斯把他抱了緊了些，聞着他的氣息，微笑地說：“會沒事的。”

好像一切都發生得出乎意料地完美。

費爾南多在今天下午剛巡完病房後，他就按到了塞爾吉奧的電話，費爾南多把手裡套着的布偶拿了下來，他在走廊上，把口袋裡的手機掏了出來。

“快去你醫院三樓的男廁所。”塞爾吉奧一開始連打招呼的話都不說就直接奔向主題。

“啊...你在醫院？”費爾南多驚訝地問，很快地，塞爾吉奧就給予了確定，他焦急地說：“我想你了，你快來！”

費爾南多翻了一個白眼，他嘆了口氣，他沒想到這傢伙會找到這裡來。

“你還有工作？”塞爾吉奧問，“你什麼時候下班？我等你，好嗎？”

“暫時沒有事情要我處理，這裡還有其他同事守着…”費爾南多倚靠在牆壁上，他想了想，然後說：“嗯，那我現在來找你。”

怎麼有種偷情的感覺？

他很快就下去了醫院的三樓，他在男廁所門口找到了塞爾吉奧，塞爾吉奧朝他微笑和揮手，費爾南多白了他一眼，緩緩地走到了他的前方。

塞爾吉奧笑了笑，凝視了他一會兒就突然握住了他的手，他轉身快速地推開廁所的門，把他的金髮美人給扯了進去。

門剛一關好塞爾吉奧就把它給鎖了，這裡除了他們之外一個人都沒有，費爾南多不滿地對着他皺起眉頭。

“我說你怎麼...”話都沒說完他就已經被人按在門上粗魯地強吻，他被吻得透不過氣，他緊緊抓住塞爾吉奧的衣服，他開始慢慢地順從塞爾吉奧的強勢。

塞爾吉奧抬起了頭，滿意地看着被困在他與門之間的費爾南多，費爾南多的嘴唇挺紅的，臉頰上的紅暈也冒出頭了，他靜靜地看着塞爾吉奧，他一句話都不敢說，就連剛才的不滿也消失殆盡了。

“你不會是被我吻傻了吧？”塞爾吉奧嘻嘻地笑着問，費爾南多想不出來要如何回應。

“沒有...”過了一會兒，他才小聲地說出這短短的一句話，塞爾吉奧仍然在看着他笑，臉頰一熱，便突然向前靠，他靠在塞爾吉奧的懷裡，塞爾吉奧的心突然加速了跳動。

“嗯...我好想你呢...”費爾南多的嘴巴輕輕地貼在塞爾吉奧的耳朵說。

他用手把門的鎖給開了，然後把塞爾吉奧推了進去，突然他聽見了外面傳來了腳步聲，他們很快地就躲到了其中一個廁格裡，費爾南多把門給鎖了。

外面的人進來了。

“我想我們不應該浪費時間。”塞爾吉奧向他走近，他吻上了費爾南多的脖子，美人剛想出聲的時候就馬上收到了警告：“外面會聽見的。”

“你想怎樣？”費爾南多喘着氣問，塞爾吉奧回答：“我想親你一下而已。”

他放肆了——他把費爾南多衣服上的鈕扣逐個逐個地解開，他把費爾南多的衣服脫到肩膀，然後吻着他的前胸。

“穿着制服的你真是好看...”他微笑低語說。

“Sese...”

手機突然震動了起來，費爾南多伸手去拿出自己的手機，塞爾吉奧不高興地鬆開了手。

“你好...我現在回來...好，你等我一下。”

電話掛了之後，費爾南多才急忙地整理自己的衣服。

“我要上去了，你在樓下食堂等我，我下班了就過來找你。”

“哦...好吧。”

塞爾吉奧接下來都在食堂裡等着費爾南多下班，等待的時間不太長。

他見到了費爾南多換了身衣服，他背着一個藍色的書包，他在和旁邊的一個穿着大白掛的男人聊天，他們似乎聊得很高興，在他們的話題結束前，那個男人甚至還用手捏了捏費爾南多的臉蛋兒，而費爾南多則笑着別開腦袋——塞爾吉奧都看見了。

在費爾南多剛坐了下來的時候，塞爾吉奧就嚴肅地問道：“他是誰？”

“嗯？”費爾南多看了那個男人離開的方向，他是去跟別的同事吃東西去了，他看了回來，回答說：“只是朋友，怎麼了？”

“他跟你好像很要好...”塞爾吉奧真想痛罵自己的醋勁兒，以前他都不會吃醋的，他的心裡在吶喊，在叫着自己不要去為這些小事而不滿。

原來吃醋是這種感覺。

費爾南多托着頭，他笑得神秘，就這樣看着塞爾吉奧，塞爾吉奧被他看怕了，他尷尬地看回別處，不好意思地補充道：“我只是好奇問問。”

“哦，好奇問問...我懂的。”費爾南多笑了起來，調皮地挑了一下眉頭。

“你是什麼意思？”

“沒什麼，我只是在想我現在要去買點東西吃了。”費爾南多一邊說一邊拿出錢包。

“他為什麼要捏你臉？”

費爾南多此時已經拿着錢包站了起來，他無奈地拍了拍塞爾吉奧的腦袋就轉身走了。

是不是要去打探一下誰是我的情敵呢——塞爾吉奧心想。


	20. Chapter 20

外面穿着一件黑色牛角扣大衣，內裡穿了一件純白色針織毛衣，他選了一件最不特別的黑色長褲，腳上穿着的是新買的球鞋，他的頭髮很柔軟，他沒有用髮膠，柔軟的黑色頭髮搭在腦後，他前幾天才修剪過頭髮，他一向習慣要乾淨整齊，他走在那個男人的身後，他不知道接下來要去哪兒。

“到了。”前面的男人停了下來轉身對他說，里卡多也停了腳步，他站在一間酒吧前，他向男人走近，扯了扯他的袖子，好奇地問：“我們要來這裡幹什麼？”

“帶你體驗一下生活。”克里斯咧起嘴笑了，他握住了里卡多的手，把他扯了進去。

里卡多從來都沒有來過這種地方，他以前的社交圈子根本跟這裡的毫無半點交集，他有點兒緊張，這裡的環境很昏暗，而且播放的音樂也十分嘈雜，這間酒吧有很多客人，他們找到了一個角落，克里斯很快地走向吧台點了兩杯酒。

“喝點酒來暖身吧。”克里斯把一杯酒递過去，里卡多遲疑地接過，他喝了一小口，這杯裡裝的不是紅酒也不是什麼啤酒，裝的是威士忌，喝不習慣的他趕快捂住了嘴，一股勁衝了上腦，身體也開始逐漸變熱，他的眼睛紅了起來，幸好沒有一喝而盡，這東西的度數不低，恐怕他很快就不行了。

“別急着喝。”克里斯笑了起來，這樣的里卡多最可愛了，他喝了一小口，然後轉身站在里卡多的旁邊，看着酒吧的舞池。

“你好像很熟這個地方，剛才我見到你拿酒的時候跟調酒師有談有笑的。”里卡多說，克里斯聽了便忍俊不禁，他問：“你不會連這種醋也吃吧？”

“沒有啦。”里卡多哭笑不得地搖了搖頭，“你以前經常來嗎？”

“嗯對呀...噢有位置了！”克里斯一見到附近的位置空了出來就連忙拉着人走過去。

他們坐了下來。

酒吧好像越來越多人了，里卡多受不了的不是威士忌也不是那些嘈雜的音樂，而是那些濃妝豔抹的女人，他有點討厭這種情況，到處都可以見到調情的畫面，他的樣子當然也引來了一些女人。

他再一次拒絕了美女的要求，她們的方法不外乎是叫你請她們喝一杯酒，正所謂醉翁之意不在酒，她們當然不是單純地只想喝上一杯免費的酒，她想知道你對她有沒有興趣，如果答應了會請客，就會發展下一步。

里卡多當然沒有興趣去應酬那些女人，相反的是他的情人，克里斯好像很喜歡跟她們打交道，里卡多坐在一旁看着他們在熱鬧，他咬着杯沿，然後又喝了杯裡的液體。

原來跟塞爾吉奧一樣也是花花公子嘛...

克里斯很快地就結束了和她們的交談，他當然不會喜歡那些女人，他看着被冷落一旁的里卡多，他靠過去。

“怎麼不說話了？”克里斯笑了笑，戳了戳里卡多的臉。

“我不喜歡你跟她們笑得那麼高興。”里卡多直接地承認，克里斯發現他好像比起剛相識的時候要直接很多，初夜時的里卡多好像只是他的錯覺，相比起之前不同的是，里卡多會時不時採取主動。

“哦，好吧。”克里斯擺出一副若有所思的表情，他笑得不單純，里卡多吻了他一下。

“我想你應該要送我回家了。”他說，微笑地。

“為什麼？”克里斯有點不解，他還想多玩一下再回去。

“我想洗澡。”里卡多回答。

克里斯無奈地白了他一眼，他嘆了口氣，他已經很久都沒有出去玩過了，本來想把好兄弟也叫來陪他，不過那傢伙有了費爾南多就不捨得出來，真是重色輕友。

“你不怕被人認得出來？”里卡多皺起眉頭，他知道克里斯之前被人懷疑過是兇手，不過那個小混混後來被證實是濫藥過度而死，但他畢竟在之前綁架了自己。

“不怕，要是被人認了出來，我就拉着你跑一次超市嘍！”克里斯笑了起來，溫柔地揉了揉里卡多的頭髮。

里卡多沒好氣地嘆了口氣，不過想來也好笑，他也沒想到自己會喜歡上一個要綁架自己的男人，到底自己是不是患上了斯德哥爾摩綜合症了？

但這個男人從頭到尾都對自己很好。

隔天，他們很早就來到了費爾南多的家，聽聞塞爾吉奧已經跟費爾南多同居了，開門的是費爾南多，他穿着居家服，微笑地請他們進來。

“有吃早飯嗎？”費爾南多把他們兩個招呼到沙發上坐好，他們回答已經吃過了。

“Sese在房間，我幫你們叫他出來。”費爾南多站了起來，跑去房間。

很快地，他們就看到了沒有穿上衣的塞爾吉奧從後面環抱着費爾南多走了出來，金髮美人的臉已經紅了起來。

“我走不動了！”費爾南多提出抗議，塞爾吉奧聽了也只是發出笑聲。

費爾南多不耐煩地把他大力地推開，然後跑過去沙發那邊，塞爾吉奧慢慢地走過來，拍了拍費爾南多的腦袋。

“不是說要做早餐給我的嗎？”塞爾吉奧不悅地問，費爾南多推開他的手，然後就跑向了廚房。

“想好了嗎？”塞爾吉奧挑起眉頭，看着那兩個看了自己秀了半場恩愛的人，里卡多搖了搖頭，說：“我們不知道要逃到哪個地方，而且我們沒有什麼錢足夠讓我們離開。”

“嗯，可以選一些比較遠的地方，但是你們的路費不足夠。”塞爾吉奧思索中。

但克里斯最擔心的是他們還沒有逃出去就已經被人發現了。

直到中午吃過飯後，里卡多和克里斯就告別離開了，臨走前還感謝了費爾南多的招待，塞爾吉奧還笑哈哈地說他的南多做飯最好吃了。

幫費爾南多洗好碗筷之後，他打算回去房間看看費爾南多在幹些什麼，順便休息一會兒，一進去就見到費爾南多坐在床上。

“不打算睡嗎？”塞爾吉奧爬上床，抱住了費爾南多，吻着他的唇，費爾南多好像沒有太大的興致去享受這個吻，他輕輕地推開塞爾吉奧。

“Sese...我想跟你說點正經的事。”他不安地握住了塞爾吉奧的手，生怕他會離開自己似的。


	21. Chapter 21

塞爾吉奧看着費爾南多的臉，金髮男人的臉頰上夾雜了不安和期待的氣息，塞爾吉奧能感受到費爾南多正在握緊他的雙手，並且他的手心是十分的溫暖。

“下週我要去塞維利亞那邊的醫院工作。”費爾南多一字一句地說，他看着塞爾吉奧的眼睛，“所以你會不會跟我走？”

塞爾吉奧沒有即時作出什麼反應，他靜靜地看着費爾南多，費爾南多好像越來越擔心了，他眉頭深鎖，緊張地看着塞爾吉奧，說實話他不想塞爾吉奧不跟他走，在一起前他已經了解過塞爾吉奧的過去，他不介意，反而擔心的是自己是否有能耐抓得住這個男人。

“會嗎？”他再次開口。

“我想我應該沒有拒絕你的理由。”塞爾吉奧突然笑了起來，他揉了揉費爾南多的腦袋，然後吻了他的臉，他笑着說：“而且你幫了我一個大忙。”

“什麼？”托雷斯不解地問。

“不如也把里卡多他們也帶上吧。”塞爾吉奧眨了眨眼睛，“我想他們也會樂意去的。”

“真的肯陪我去？不會對這裡有什麼留戀嗎？”費爾南多疑惑地問，塞爾吉奧無奈地看了他一眼，然後嚷着說：“這是當然的，我最不捨得的就是你啊！而且再也不用看見你和那個傢伙在卿卿我我了。”

“你是說那個醫生嗎？”費爾南多在這時捂住嘴巴笑了，他攬過塞爾吉奧的腰，他也跟我一起去。

“那你就留下來，別去。”塞爾吉奧瞟了他一眼，他生氣地說，“真是的，我再也不想去醫院接你了！每次都見到他圍着你轉，我真受不了。”

“這不可能。”費爾南多笑着說，“但要是你不接我下班，我就能和他一起回家了，這多好啊！”

“不行。”塞爾吉奧嚷着說，他感到很生氣。

“好啦，別生氣。”費爾南多抱着他的情人，他溫柔地說，“我想他不會對我有意思的，只是好朋友而已，不過我很好奇你為什麼會這麼激動...”

“不告訴你。”塞爾吉奧哼了一聲。

里卡多和克里斯遇到了麻煩，他們本來打算去家裡附近的超市買點東西，但在走去超市的路上遇到了雷特家的人，里卡多認得那些保鏢，他馬上拉着克里斯跑進了超市了，

“怎麼了？”克里斯問。

里卡多拉着克里斯往超市裡面走，他緊張地說：“我家的人找到這裡了，我看見了，他們在外面。”

“那怎麼辦？”

“在這裡躲一會兒吧。”

“好吧。”

克里斯看着里卡多的樣子，漂亮的臉蛋上沒有了以前那種富家子弟的氣息，他再沒有像初次見面時那樣厭棄這個厭棄那個了，其實他很溫柔，甚至還學會了做家務。

“嘿...”

里卡多轉頭過去，問：“幹嘛？

“你真的願意跟着我？”

“你已經問了好多遍了。”里卡多笑了起來，然後他看了看周圍，再接下去說：“我想他們應該不會跑到這裡來，走吧，陪我買點東西吧。”

說完他轉身就走。

“真的不後悔？”克里斯追了上去，“跟我去什麼地方都行？”

“行，只要有你陪我，去哪兒都行。”里卡多笑着說。

在兩天後，塞爾吉奧跟克里斯說可以一起塞維利亞，克里斯答應了。

“我想我們要趕快離開了。”克里斯在這晚忙着收捨行李，里卡多坐在床上，把玩着克里斯的手槍。

“今晚我不走。”里卡多咬了咬嘴唇說，克里斯停下了手上的動作，他走過去，坐在里卡多的面前。

“怎麼了？”

克里斯不想再浪費時間，他想趕快離開，跟里卡多到新的地方生活。

“路費怎麼辦？”里卡多問，“你還沒有想好，我們到了那邊要如何謀生？你都想全了？”

“靠！不是你說去哪都行，只要有我陪你就夠了嗎？”克里斯顯然沒了耐性，“你還要考慮什麼？那五百萬嗎？”

“我不是......”

“我早說不要了那五百萬了，我只要你，懂了嗎？”克里斯打斷了里卡多的話，他生氣地看着里卡多，“我真的沒有半點耐性了，就不能和我早點離開這裡嗎？”

“我想那五百萬比你來得要實際多了。”里卡多冷冷地說，“你總不可能什麼計劃都沒有吧？”

“那你回去當你的大少爺吧，別跟着我。”克里斯生氣地說。

“你總是這樣無理取鬧...”里卡多委屈地嚷着說，“每次拌嘴都拿這句話來壓我。”

克里斯看着他，他的怒火好像被淋熄了，好吧，冷靜下來一想的確是里卡多的話有道理，是他把將來的生活想得太美好了，對他來說有里卡多的生活就足夠了，他不想再考慮那麼多，可他還是忽略了其他問題。

“好了，對不起。”克里斯伸出手去摸摸里卡多的臉，里卡多似乎不受這一套，他躲開了。

克里斯嘆了口氣，然後把人拉入懷裡，緊緊地抱住，里卡多伸出手搭上了他的腰，軟綿綿地靠在他的身上。

“抱歉，我不應該發脾氣。”

“沒關係，我的態度也有問題。”

克里斯留意到了里卡多在說話時的別扭表情，漂亮的臉蛋兒上露出些淺淺的紅。

“我答應你，我會跟你走，路費那些問題讓我來想，好嗎？”里卡多抬起頭，誠懇地說。

“好，我知道了。”


	22. Chapter 22

在他們離開馬德里的那一天萬里無雲。

里卡多已經記不清從何時開始他會每天都看看這片天空，他也很久都沒有見過他的父母親了。

為了不想連累托雷斯他們，所以他們四人分開走，事實上他們每個人心裡都很緊張，里卡多知道父親是不會放過他們的，而且這一帶都是有着雷特家裡的人。

“很怕嗎？”克里斯挽上了里卡多的肩膀，他加快了腳步，他們走在大街上，這裡一如既往，他們還看到了里卡多平時愛吃的那間餐廳今天休息的告示，里卡多拿着他們的行李，一副憂心忡忡的樣子。

“嗯...”

“走快一點，我覺得好像不太對勁。”克里斯壓低了音量，里卡多不敢回頭，他看着貼在地上的那兩道影子，他咬着嘴唇，他知道要逃出這裡不會是一件容易的事情。

他們的車子泊在附近的停車場裡，再過多一個路口，他們就到了，可是克里斯卻突然拉起里卡多跑起來，他們拐彎了，里卡多聽見後面的腳步聲。

這讓他想起之前的那個晚上，握着自己的那隻手仍然像那晚一樣溫暖。

他們跑到了一條後巷，他們停了下來，里卡多靠在牆上在喘着氣，克里斯幫他拿旅行包，他的手臂撐在牆上，他站在里卡多的面前，里卡多看到了在他額頭上的汗水。

“現在怕了嗎？”克里斯笑了笑。

里卡多不敢相信到現在他還能開着玩笑，不過他自己還是忍不住地笑了起來，克里斯突然抱住了他，他們十分緊密地貼在一起。

他們聽到了腳步聲。

“里卡多...”是一把好聽的女聲，這聲音對里卡多來說很熟悉。

他轉身，他看到了一個女人站在了他們的面前，很久不見的她還是這樣美麗溫柔。

希爾格娜微笑地看着他們。

克里斯知道過這個女人的事情，他知道這是里卡多以前的未婚妻，他警戒地把里卡多護在身後，他們兩人都搞不清楚希爾格娜為什麼會來到這裡。

“我送你們一程吧。”希爾格娜說，“你們這樣是逃不出去的。”

“你想幹嘛？”克里斯急了起來。

希爾格娜笑着，“快點吧，他們很快會找到這裡來的。”

於是他們半信半疑地跟了希爾格娜走，希爾格娜的車子泊在後巷的另一邊的出口。

希爾格娜自己一個人坐在前頭，她在開着車，她會把那兩人平安地送去火車站。

“謝謝你。”里卡多忽然開口。

“不用客氣。”希爾格娜笑了笑，她知道這樣做是對的，她根本不想和里卡多結婚，既然這樣就成全他們吧。

在塞維利亞裡的那兩個可要擔心死了，費爾南多用被子包裹着自己那赤裸的身體，他看着塞爾吉奧光着上身坐在床頭上抽煙，費爾南多小心翼翼地靠過去，攬住了塞爾吉奧的腰。

“在擔心嗎？”費爾南多的聲音很輕很溫柔，撫過了塞爾吉奧那緊繃的心臟。

“嗯，我還是有點擔心...”塞爾吉奧嘆了口氣，他握住了費爾南多抱住自己的手，費爾南多親了他的臉頰一下。

塞爾吉奧轉過頭來，他打算親吻費爾南多的唇，金髮美人把他推開，撒回了手。

“你抽煙了...”費爾南多皺起眉頭不大高興地說，塞爾吉奧笑了起來，他站了起來，費爾南多往後一倒，倒在了柔軟的床上。

費爾南多把左手放在腦後，他的鎖骨都露了出來，白色的被子仍然堅持自己的任務，塞爾吉奧打量着他，他挑了挑眉，地上都是他們的衣服，費爾南多轉了身躺着，露出了光滑的後背，雖然不是露出了全部，但塞爾吉奧還是硬了起來。

金髮美人轉頭過來微笑地看着塞爾吉奧。

“你別擔心，他們不會出事的。”費爾南多微笑地安慰他的愛人，“我先睡會兒，你去洗澡吧。”

“但願吧。”塞爾吉奧拿着手上的煙走到了床頭，床頭櫃上擺了個煙灰缸，他把煙給弄熄了。

“噢！冷死我了...”費爾南多哆嗦着，塞爾吉奧轉頭一看就見到了費爾南多拉過被子蓋好全身，他的美人蜷縮在被子裡，只有那頭漂亮的金髮露在外頭。

要是沒有了希爾格娜的幫忙，里卡多和克里斯很大可能是上不了這班的火車，希爾格娜微笑地送別他們，看着他們平安地離開時，她才鬆了口氣。

里卡多坐在往塞維利亞的火車上，坐在他旁邊的是克里斯，克里斯在火車開車時打了個電話給塞爾吉奧，接聽的人是塞爾吉奧的小情人費爾南多，費爾南多知道他們安好也安穩了下來，并如實地告訴塞爾吉奧還在洗澡。

里卡多見到克里斯對着手機說了幾句就挂線了，他舒了口氣，他開始覺得接下來的生活都會是自由和美好的了，他把腦袋靠在克里斯的肩上，他有點累了。

“想睡就睡吧，到了我再叫你。”克里斯溫柔地說，黑髮男人乖巧地點了點頭，他閉了雙眼。

新的生活就要開始了。

*  
一個月後，他們基本上都習慣了在這邊的生活，關於里卡多的新聞已經沒再播了，畢竟也過了那麼久，雖然里卡多還是覺得對自己的爸媽不住。

他們合資向一個將要移民的男人的手上買了一間小餐館，把桌椅地板和門面都換了之後，就正式開張了，當然大部分的資金還是來自費爾南多。

里卡多相信克里斯的手藝會得到客人的贊美，他們也請了幾位侍應生和一位廚師，餐館的生意很好，克里斯也沒想到他也可以憑著自己的本事來養活自己。

塞爾吉奧和費爾南多的感情生活也不錯，不過有時候塞爾吉奧也會有點不高興，他每次去那間醫院接費爾南多上班時，他總會看見那個醫生和費爾南多在一起。

就拿今天來說。

其實今天塞爾吉奧的心情也很不錯，餐館裡的客人也不少，他數錢都數得要樂壞了。

他待會兒就要去接費爾南多下班了，難得今天費爾南多不用上夜班，而且費爾南多也迎來他來到塞維利亞的第一個假期，最近正是換季的時間，醫院裡都快忙死了。

塞爾吉奧打算把餐館的事都交給克里斯和里卡多，他要在今晚跟費爾南多約會。

去到醫院時，已經看見了費爾南多在門口等着了，他一開心打算跑過去抱着費爾南多的時候，那個情敵就來了。

他立即就沒了勁兒，也不想跑了，他垂頭喪氣地走到了費爾南多的身邊，費爾南多笑着和同事聊了幾句就和塞爾吉奧離開了。

“又是他...”塞爾吉奧哼了一聲，他們走在街上。

“你又來了。”費爾南多覺得吃醋的Sese很可愛，他笑了起來。

“他是不是喜歡你啊？”塞爾吉奧瞪了費爾南多一眼，沒好氣地問。

“我可不管這些。”費爾南多搖了搖頭，他不想知道人家是不是對自己有意思，他在意的可是塞爾吉奧的一切。

“你喜歡我嗎？”塞爾吉奧現在這樣活像個小孩子一樣。

“哎呀...”費爾南多忽然拿手來捏了捏塞爾吉奧的臉蛋，“Sese這麼好，我怎麼不喜歡啊？”

“吻我。”塞爾吉奧嬉皮笑臉地說。

“去死吧...”費爾南多馬上鬆了手別開頭。

態度變得可真快......

晚上11點，里卡多和克里斯就回家了，他們工作了一個晚上都快要累死了，他們租了房子，對門就是費爾南多和塞爾吉奧的家，對的他們是鄰居。

他們用了餐館的廚房做了夜宵，還是里卡多做的呢！

是的，克里斯終於教會了里卡多，現在里卡多也只是會做點簡單的東西。

他們兩個都快餓死了，愛乾淨的里卡多一回家後也顧不了肚子餓就馬上跑去了洗澡，留下克里斯一個人在客廳。

現在的生活跟之前的很不同，克里斯也沒想到會收穫到他的第一桶金，他覺得現在的生活很充實，他看着這個簡單而又溫馨的家，這裡的每一件東西都是證明他和里卡強相戀的證據。

每當他安靜下來的時候，他總會想起他們之前的往事，他還記得他第一次和里卡多見面時的事，剛認識的里卡多都是帶了點少爺脾氣，他記得第一次帶着里卡多出去吃飯時，里卡多還表示吃不太慣。

他甚至還差點要弄哭了里卡多，他那時發了很大的脾氣，想把里卡多在自己的床上趕出去，不過到了現在卻漸漸變成了想把人給抱到床上去，想來也是好笑。

克里斯到現在還清楚記得他們在第一次見面時所作出的交易，一想到這裡他就意識到這場交易所帶來的收穫可不只是那一點點啊！

他聽見了外面有腳步聲，很快地就有人按響了他家的門鈴，一定是塞爾吉奧他們又來串門了。

到這時里卡多才剛洗完澡出來，克里斯的夜宵都吃完一半了，他說要自己去開門，果不其然，站在門外的是塞爾吉奧和費爾南多，里卡多請了他們進來。

他們坐了下來，里卡多開始動手吃他的東西了，克里斯靜靜地坐在一旁吃着他的東西，他聽見了談話聲，他看了看坐在他對面的里卡多，里卡多在和費爾南多他們聊天，克里斯則是靜靜地坐着沒有出聲。

他勺了一口碗裡的就往嘴裡送，眼睛裡看着的是里卡多的笑容，口裡嘗着的是幸福的味道。


End file.
